Chemistry
by nebula2
Summary: Complete movieverse Unless he's blown up this school like that last one Gordon said as they sat down for dinner when Alan came home for spring break. Here's the story behind that comment.
1. The Day Before

Disclaimer: Don't own the Tunderbirds, I'm only borrowing them.

AN: This story is for Queen of the Elven City who in one of her reviews of another story of mine asked me to do the stroy about Alan blowing up his school. What can I say - I like a challeng? So here is my version of what really happened at the school Alan "blew up".

Alan's POV:

Fermat and I ducked down beside the lab table, covering our heads. I could hear the panic voices of my other classmates as they tried to get away from my bubbling, smoking beaker of chemicals. Obviously the wrong ones.

I heard Mr. Caulfield voice giving orders. Ordering those closest to the door to leave the room and others to just get behind or under lab tables if they could. Too bad Fermat and I were on the wrong side of the lab table to climb underneath it.

Then I heard the small explosion above me. Heard the glass of the beaker break. Felt the pain as some of the liquid fell on the back of my neck and hands. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Beside me though I heard Fermat's yelp of pain.

I smelt burning now and looked up to see the curtains on the windows now on fire. I ducked my head back down as I heard two more small explosions from up above. Evidently the chemicals from my beaker had been splashed into the other beakers at the lab table by the explosion and reacted with them.

'My father is going to kill me,' was the only thought that crossed my mind as I coughed from the smoke that was now filling the room.

_One Day Earlier:_

"A-a-alan," I heard a voice say urgently beside me, disturbing the cat-nap I had been enjoying. Then I felt an elbow in my side.

"Ow, that hurt," I muttered rubbing my side.

"Class is about o-o-ov-ov - finished," Fermat told me. "You slept through the whole experiment."

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I asked him starting to wake up. I couldn't believe that I hadn't been waken up by Mr. Caulfield before this. It definitely wouldn't have been the first time my chemistry teacher would've caught me sleeping in class. The last time he had assigned me a short research paper as punishment.

I had been up late last night watching the news coverage. I know what your probably thinking - what is a fourteen year-old doing watching the news? Well to tell you the truth it wasn't the normal news broadcast I had been watching. It was special coverage of a terrorist attack in San Francisco, California. Some terrorist group had blown up some office buildings in the city and had attempted an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge, the latter of which had been foiled by International Rescue. Once again, my Dad and brothers had been out on some cool adventure and here I was stuck at boarding school in upstate New York at the Churchill School for Boys.

Fermat had fallen asleep during the news coverage but then his father, Brains, was safely back at Tracy Island. I couldn't fall asleep until I knew it was over. Until I knew that my family was all heading home safely.

I think that's what I hated about school the most -being away from them. Sure, Gordon, Virgil and Scott all teased me unmercifully, even John got his pokes in when he was home. Then there was my relationship with my father. Dad and I were at odds most of the time I was at home but I loved him just like I loved my brothers. I hated being so far away from them. If something went wrong I couldn't be there for them and worse off I was alone.

Sure, each one of them may have attending boarding school, the same one I first got kicked out of two years ago, but they hadn't been alone, except for Gordon his last two years. Being only two years apart in age, they had all been in school together. And this whole boarding school thing hadn't started until Scott was about my age. After Mom's death. Up until that point my family lived in Florida. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if we still did. If Mom hadn't died.

"Alan," I heard Fermat saying again. I definitely heard the frustration in his voice.

"Mr. Tracy," I heard Mr. Caulfield say. I looked up to see him approaching the lab table where Fermat and I sat. I also noticed that the rest of the room was empty. "Do you love chemistry that much that you don't want to leave."

I noticed Fermat take a side step so that he was standing behind me instead of beside me. I couldn't blame him. The only time he got in trouble was when I dragged him along with me.

"Ah, no. I just didn't hear the bell."

'Oh, that sounded real good, Alan,' I said to myself. I really needed to learn how to talk my way out of things better. That was one trick I hadn't learned off of Scott but I wish I had. Scott had always seemed to be able to talk his way out of trouble when he was in high school. Too bad I had only been eight when he was a senior or I might have actually been able to learn some of his tricks.

"Just like you didn't hear any of my lecture today because you were blissfully sleeping back here," he told me.

I felt my shoulders drop. So my nap hadn't gone unnoticed. I could feel another assignment coming up.

"I'm sorry, Mr Caulfield it won't happen again," I told him putting a smile on my face.

"Do you really think its fair for Mr. Hackenbacker there to do all the work on the experiment and you reap the benefits of that work. Your actual lab grades, the one that Mr. Hackenbacker gets for you, are the only thing keeping you from failing this course Alan," I let my head drop. I didn't like where this was going one bit. "That's why tomorrow Alan, you'll be working solo. Now normally, I wouldn't split a lab group up as punishment for one because it hurts the other too but as you sleep anyways your lab partner can just pretend your sleeping through another experiment."

"But Mr. Caulfield," I started to protest.

"Your missing lunch Alan," he said telling me that the conversation was over.

I quickly gathered up my things, grabbed my backpack and sulked out of the classroom. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster.

"I c-c-can go through tomorrow's ex-ex-experiment with you Alan, so you'll have an idea about what to do," Fermat offered as he followed me out of the classroom and down the hallway in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Fermat," grateful at my friend's offer. As much as I got him into trouble I wasn't sure why he kept hanging around. "I'm just not sure its going to help," I added beneath my breath.

"What was that A-a-alan?" Fermat asked me.

"Nothing important Fermat," I told him as we reached the cafeteria.

We found our normal table and put our stuff down and then headed toward the lunch line. As we joined the end of it I noticed the topic of conversation that everyone seemed to be talking about today. The Thunderbirds mission last night.

"Man, I wish I could be a Thunderbird," I heard a kid in front of me say.

'So do I,' I thought to myself. It didn't help any that I actually had a chance of that happening and the other kid didn't. Sometimes, I felt like my Dad was dead set against me becoming a Thunderbird. It was like I was always going to be destined to be left behind.

"So, what did I miss is chemistry today Fermat?" I asked not wanting to listen to the conversations around me. I didn't actually plan on paying to much attention to Fermat either but at least his voice would give me something else to focus on.

Jeff's POV:

Opening my eyes, I noticed the sun low in the horizon out of my western window. Suddenly panicked, I turned toward the alarm clock which read 5:30. I had set that thing for two o'clock. Somehow, I must have slept through it. Even then, why did the kids let me sleep this late, unless of course they were still sleeping themselves.

It had been five am when we had all finally gotten back here this morning and much later when we had finally been able to climb in bed and fall asleep. As tired as you knew you were, your body still needed time to wind down from the adrenaline rush it had been operating on.

I threw the blankets back, and quickly got dressed. I had to call John, and tell him that we'd be up there shortly. Scott was suppose to have taken his place this morning but we had decided to wait till this afternoon after the events of the night before. That was why the alarm clock had been set for two so we could be up at Thunderbird 5 by three. That was two and a half hours ago. I just hoped someone had been around to take John's call when it came in.

As I walked by Virgil's room I heard voices, which told me that he and Gordon were up. I hesitated a moment, thinking about knocking on the door and talking to them. I decided it could wait. I wanted to talk to John first.

I walked into my office only to see the back of a familiar blonde head. He had already started to turn around at the sound of the door opening.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," John said a smile on his face. He stood up from the chair and threw his arms around me.

I hugged him back, surprised but glad to have him back. I tried not to play favorites with my five sons, and I did love everyone of them, but John had always had a special place in my heart. His mother had felt the same way too. When the kids were younger I always figured it was because John was quieter then the other boys. Had a gentler nature than the others and I always felt a need to protect him more and not just from the outside world but from his brothers as well. Since his mother's death I knew it was more than that. I had come to depend on John, both physically and emotionally. John had become my anchor. Without him, I don't know if I would have gotten through these past ten years. If this family would have made it through these last ten years.

I had never told him how much I depended on him. Had always thought it would be too much weight for him. Even now, he was only twenty-two and had so much to learn and experience. I also knew that he had learned and experienced more than most kids his age. All my kids had. I had a suspicion though that John knew just how much I depended on him even though I didn't say it.

"It's good to have you back," I told him. "But how did you get down here?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Gordon and Virgil brought Scott up and brought me back," John told him. "They thought about waking you up but when Scott came in and realized you had slept through the alarm clock for fifteen minutes already he figured you needed the sleep."

"Definitely not as young as I use to be," I commented my body still feeling tired from the events of the night before. My shoulders ached and I wearily sat down in the chair that John had vacated. "Anything going on?" I asked him as he sat down in one of the chairs off to the side. I turned my chair around to face him.

"Business wise, everything is quiet. The mayor of San Francisco called thanking us for our help last night. They're still continuing clean up but everything is under control," John told me his voice even and professional. He sounded much older than his twenty-two years. "Smoke is still coming from Mt. St. Helens but there is no immediate indications of an imminent eruption. The storm that was plaguing Russia for the last few hours has died out without causing as much damage as was expected."

"However, on a personal note," John said the tone of his voice shifting from the cool professionalism to a more concerned and compassionate tone that he always used when talking about things concerning his brothers or our "extended" family here on the island. "Alan's school called. Seems Alan's been caught sleeping in class again."

"Which class."

"Chemistry. The last time he did that his teacher assigned him an extra paper to right. This time it seems that the teacher is splitting him and Fermat up and making Alan do the lab part of the class on his own. Should be interesting."

"You can say that again," I said softly thinking about Alan's not so stellar grades in Chemistry class. I couldn't help but wonder just how many classes my youngest son had slept through. " I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid. What could possibly be keeping that kid up so late at night to make him so tired that he sleeps through class?"

" I think the answer to that question is fairly obvious," John said in answer to the question that I had purely meant to be rhetorical. I should have know that John wouldn't let it go by without trying to answer it. "He was up late watching news coverage of the mission last night."

"You really think so?"

"Come on Dad, every time Alan's schools calls about an assignment not getting turned in, or him skipping a class or even sleeping during class, there has always been a mission the night before. You know how interested Alan has become in International Rescue the last couple of years. Even more now that Gordon is with us full time and he's the only one not involved in what is going on."

"He's too young," I stated not wanting my youngest son involved in the organization I had created at all. I already had four sons involved. Four sons that I put into danger every time I sent them out on a mission.

"Dad, I was thirteen, younger than Alan, when you started making your ideas and dreams for this organization into a reality and I was a part of it from the very beginning."

"That was different," I told him. "You and Scott helped create all of this. The three of us and Brains spent two years building Thunderbirds 1 and 2. How could I not let the two of you be a part of it after you put so much work into making this dream become a reality. Both Virgil and Gordon were sixteen before they became involved in International Rescue. Not to mention, that all of you still attended boarding school and graduated. The way Alan's going I'm not sure he'll ever get through his four years of high school before I run out of schools to send him to."

"Alan's just feeling left out Dad. He's the only one of us not involved."

"He's too young."

"Too young or are you just afraid to let him be apart of this. Afraid to put another son in danger every time strangers need help."

Before I even had a chance to answer him I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out. I knew it wasn't Virgil or Gordon as my sons just tended to come into the office without knocking and I liked it that way. There was a time when I had gotten to involved in my work and my kids had felt shut out because of that. I wanted to be sure that never happened again. I wanted my sons to know that nothing was more important to me than they were.

"I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready," Tin-tin said as she walked into the office.

"Okay we'll be right there," I told him. As she disappeared again I turned back to John. "It's too soon. He's not ready," I said determinedly.

John just nodded. He had already said what he had to say and unless I brought the subject up again I knew I wouldn't hear anything else about it from him. Yet, we both knew Alan's age wasn't the reason I didn't want him to be a part of IR. We both knew that John was right. That the main reason I didn't want Alan involved was that I didn't want to put my fifth and youngest son in harm's way.

Still I didn't think he was ready. Alan's tendency to get into trouble and not pay attention to the task at hand was a problem. He tended to be careless and carelessness could get him or one of his brother's killed if he was out on a mission. Still, John did have a point. If I let Alan start getting involved in IR just a little bit then he might not get into so much trouble. Stop paying so much to news reports and a little more time on the task at hand which in his case was high school.

The two of us walked silently out of the office and down to the kitchen. Kryano, Brains and Tin-tin were already at the table. Onaha was at the stove dishing out the food she had just cooked.

"Where are Virgil and Gordon?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I think the boys went outside," Onaha replied.

"John can you go get them?" I said as I headed for the table myself.

"Sure Dad," John said although I heard a bit of hesitancy in his voice. It took me a few moments but then I realized where that was coming from. The last time John had come back from Thunderbird 5 Scott and Gordon had tossed him into the pool.

I almost changed my mind and told him I'd go but then decided against it. Surely, Virgil and Gordon wouldn't do the same thing this time.


	2. First Snow

May Portland - Genius - I definitely like the sound of that. As for leaving this story a one-shot - I think I'd have to change my name to come back here!

Queen of the Elven City - I told you I was working on it. As for sleeping in chemistry - I did that when I took chemistry in college, well at least the lecture that was at eight in the morning. Let's just say that was the last eight o'clcock class I took in college!

Sarah - glad you like the story. Hope you keep enjoying it.

AngelMouse5 - thanks for the compliment but I can't take all the credit. I was just enjoying bring up the incident in The Brother I Don't Know. It was Queen of the Elven City who suggested actually writing a story about the incident and I'm glad she did as I'm having fun writing this.

moonlightbear- glad to see you're out there as I like getting you're reviews!

andrewjameswilliams - I'm glad you liked the interaction between John and Jeff. I just think thats an interesting relationship between the two of them and I love exploring it. Thanks for the review.

Iniysa - thanks for the review. Be sure to let me know when you start posting your story and I'll check it out!

naurarwen-fangorn - I think most of us are guilty of sleeping thorugh class at least once. Thanks for reviewing.

star-shimmered-dragon - hey we have something in common - I'm the daughter of a serious Thunderbird fan myself. That's the only reason I even watched the movie in the first place - I was humoring my Dad. Who knew I'd fall in love with the movie. Hope you like this chapter.

Naiomi-Jayne - will John's brothers thorw him in the pool? Read and find out. I promise you don't have to read long for that answer.

Marblez - ah my cheerleader finally arrived. What can I say, the encouragement just makes me want to right. Thanks!

* * *

John's POV:

I left the kitchen and headed outside. I saw Gordon in the diving pool and headed down the steps to the level of the patio above the pool.

"Hey Gordon, dinner is ready," I called down to him. I planned to stay far enough from the pool so that Gordon wouldn't have a chance for a repeat performance of when I had come back two months ago. He and Scott had ganged up on me soon after my arrival back on Tracy island and thrown me in the pool.

"Okay," Gordon said as he swam to the edge of the and pulled himself out. Once out of the pool he started walking in my direction. I cautiously took a couple steps back putting more distance between him and me. "A little paranoid aren't we," Gordon said lightly grabbing a towel off of a nearby chair.

"Just not taking any chances," I told him. "Where's Virgil anyways?" I asked him looking around for my other brother.

"Oh, he's here somewhere," Gordon said off handedly as he made his way up the steps, drying himself off with the towel as he walked.

I headed for the steps that led back up to the house trying to stay ahead of Gordon. I really didn't trust him not to try something. All my attention on Gordon, I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Here I am," came Virgil's voice as he put his arms around me, grabbing me from behind. "Gordon come help me!" he called out. Gordon didn't need to be told twice.

As much as I tried to fight against my two brothers, I couldn't break away from them. I found myself slowly getting closer to the pool. At the last possible minute, as Virgil and Gordon started pushing me toward the pool, I reached out and grabbed a hold of Virgil's shirt. If I was going in, then I was taking him with me.

I felt the cold shock of the pool water as we hit it. The shock of it forcing the air from my lungs. I felt my feet get heavy as the socks and canvas shoes I was wearing absorbed the water. Letting go of Virgil I kicked for the surface.

As my head broke the surface, I took a deep breath. I heard Virgil break the surface beside me and Gordon's laughter from the side of the pool. Treading water I looked toward Virgil, who had a smile on his face not at all perturbed by the fact that I had pulled him in along with me.

I swam to the side of the pool, ready to pull myself out of the water.

"Here let me help you," Gordon offered reaching a hand out to me. I saw my opportunity.

I reached out and took Gordon's hand as if I was accepting his offer of help. As soon as I had a good hold of it though, I yanked him into the pool right beside me and then pulled myself up out of the water. Sitting on the edge of the pool I looked back as Gordon came back up.

"That wasn't fair," he protested.

Beside me Virgil started laughing.

"All's fair in love and war," I told him pushing away from the side of the pool so I could take my wet socks and shoes off. Also I didn't want Gordon to get any ideas of pulling me back into the pool.

'At least I wasn't wearing my sneakers', I thought to myself as I wrung water out of one of the socks. Virgil and Gordon clambered out of the pool and grabbed their towels to start drying off. Virgil tossed me a third towel.

Well, that told me one thing. The two of them had planned on teaming up to throw me in the pool. I hoped my brothers didn't decide to make 'throw John in the pool when he comes home' an every time thing. If that was the case I might just have to stay up on the space station all the time, though I doubted Dad would go for that.

Jeff's POV:

I was about to go out and look for all three of my kids when I heard laughter approaching the kitchen. As the three of them walked into the kitchen I looked up.

'Maybe I should've gone and got those two,' I thought to myself when I saw John's appearance.

For starters he was no longer wearing his shoes. The shoes were in one hand, a wet sock stuck in each one. His clothes were soaking wet, and his hair was wet and slicked back away from his face. It looked as if I might have to have a little talk with two of my children here, along with the one that was in space right now.

"We'll be back down as soon as we change into something dryer," John said as the three of them walked through the kitchen toward the hallway. The other two didn't meet my gaze as they followed their brother through the kitchen.

As I watched them disappear out of the kitchen, I realized that Virgil's shirt was wet. Evidently John had gotten a little revenge of his own.

I shook my head. Raising five sons had always been a trial. They had given each other quite a few bumps and bruises along with the occasional bloody nose.

'Boys will be boys', Meg had always told me. She had grown up with two older brothers and a younger brother herself. She had loved having the boys, saying that they kept her on her toes. Deep down though I think she had always wished for a girl.

It wasn't long before John, Virgil and Gordon were all back downstairs and we were all sitting around the table talking and laughing. Things were quiet right now. I cherished these peaceful times because they never seemed to last long. Something always managed to come along and shake things up a little bit.

Alan's POV:

"Alan I thought we we-we-were suppose to be wo-wo-wo doing our homework," Fermat said looking up from the book in front of him. He was actually reading the history assignment we had for tomorrow. I had lost interest in the assignment two paragraphs in and ten minutes ago.

"I needed a break," I said casually flipping the channel of the tv in the common room again. For a change we were the only two in the common room. I wasn't sure where everyone else was but I also really didn't much care. Most of the kids here were spoiled rich brats who spent most of their time with their heads in the books oblivious to everything else around them. If any of them were in the room I would be forced to turn the tv off because they would find it distracting. Luckily the tv didn't bother Fermat.

"You worked for about fi-fi-five minutes."

It was an observation I really didn't need pointed out. I had a stack of homework that was due, some of which was due tomorrow. The looming due date didn't seem to actually motivate me any though.

I switched the channel again without replying. I was looking to see if there was any news coverage about International Rescue on tonight. So far, I hadn't found anything. There were a few follow up stories about last night in San Francisco but nothing else.

Frustrated I turned off the tv and turned back to the table. I propped my head up on my hand and went back to attempting to read my history assignment. When I reached the bottom of the page I realized that I had no idea as to what I had just read. 'Forget it' I mumbled softly to myself as I closed my book and pulled out my English assignment, which I had actually already read. The assignment had been to read two poems by Robert Frost. Now, I just had to write a page of my own thoughts on the poems.

I would never admit it to anyone, especially not Fermat, but I had actually enjoyed the American Lit course this semester. Even the daily papers we had to write weren't too bad. It wasn't like they had to be grammatically correct or show some great insight into what we had read for that night. All Mr. Duran asked of us is to right down our reactions to what we had just read no matter what they were. Though I must admit sometimes a page seemed like a lot to write, but that's when big handwriting came in handy but even I had managed to get a couple of papers past the one page mark this semester.

I picked up my pencil and started writing things down. Soon the paper seemed to be writing itself although I'm not sure how connected it was going to seem to Mr. Duran as it felt like I was kind of jumping around to different things about the poem.

Suddenly I had the sensation that I was being watched. I looked up at Fermat to find him faithfully working his way through our history assignment. I was just going to have to have him summarize it for me later tonight.

I still felt like I was being watched. I looked up to find Mr. Caulfield standing in the doorway looking in my direction. It must have been his night to stay in the dormitories to keep an eye on us.

"What?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious. When teachers paid attention to me it was usually when I was in trouble. As far as I knew I hadn't broken any of the stupid school rules this evening. Of course there was so many of them I could never keep them straight. For all I knew there was a rule that said you couldn't do English homework before History.

"Nothing. It's just not often that I actually get to see you doing school work Mr. Tracy. I wanted to remember the moment," Mr. Caulfield told me.

A smart aleck remark instantly came to mind but before I had the oppurtunity a shout from the hallway interrupted.

"It's snowing," Mark Shawes called out as he came running down the hallway of the first floor dorm east wing. He rushed past Mr. Caulfield on his way toward the dormitory's front entrance. Along the hall doors opened in response to Mark's shout as kids came out, most without coats to see the snow.

Even though it was the second week into December this would be the first snowfall here. From what I heard other's say it was late for this area. Personally, I had been glad for the lack of snow as I didn't particularly care for it. In fact, I hated it.

Snow reminded me of the skiing trips my family use to take which I barely remembered. I usually got left behind with a nanny at the ski lodge while the rest of my family headed for the slopes. Kind of ironic that some of my earliest memories were of getting left behind.

That wasn't the reason that I hated snow though. Even without my family I had fun on those trips as the nanny, for the life of me I can't remember her name, took me outside to play in the snow. We built snowmen and snow-forts. She had even showed me how to lay in the snow and create snow angels. One time we had even created an arsenal of snow balls and when Scott and John had returned from the slopes one day, we had let them have it with the snow balls.

However, that was also the ski trip that the avalanche had taken place. The trip that my mom had died on. Anymore, when I saw snow that was what I associated it with. Not the fun activities I had enjoyed with my nanny but that it was snow that had taken my mother away from me. So, while everybody rushed to windows or outside to see the first snowfall of the year I stayed right where I was.

Across the table from me, Fermat got to his feet and headed for the window. I guess I couldn't really blame him as he had never seen snow before. Before his dad had teamed up with my Dad to start building the Thunderbirds, he and Fermat had lived in Florida, not exactly a place with a lot of snow.

Fermat and I had know each other since both our families moved to Tracy Island. We had grown up together. In a lot of ways, Fermat was like another brother too me (one I actually got along with). Ever since we started school we had gone to the same schools, Dad paying for Fermat's education as a favor to Brains for leaving his life behind and coming to Tracy Island to help create and run International Rescue and up until now, all of those schools had been in warm weather climates.

Sometimes I thought Dad picking this school was a kind of punishment. I had nothing in common with any of the kids here, with the exception of Fermat. Even Fermat and I were more different than alike. Not to mention the weather. Cold and snowy. Yes definitely a punishment.

Trying to forget about what had everyone else excited I grabbed my history book and opened it back up to the beginning of the chapter we had to read. Even history was looking appealing right about now. I was two pages into the chapter when Fermat came back to the table. He sat back down across from me without saying a word. Fermat knew how I felt about snow.

The common room was no longer quiet. Kids were now running down the steps from the second floor and heading outside. Seemed like everyone in the place had caught snow fever. The only upside was that maybe now I wouldn't be the only one not prepared for classes tomorrow.

"It's about time it snowed," a kid who was a grade ahead of me was saying excitedly, as he and two others walked into the common room. All of them headed for a window that wasn't already occupied with guys crowded around to see the falling snow.

"I hope we get enough to build a snowman," one of the kids with the first said.

"Forget the snowman," the first replied. "I want to go sledding."

"I'm just glad that the ski resort will have fresh powder on them this weekend," the third kid said looking out the window. "My parents are picking my brother and me up Friday afternoon for a family ski trip."

I had heard enough. I closed my history book and stuff it and the rest of my stuff in my bag. Fermat looked across the table at me a look of sympathy on his face.

"I'm going upstairs to our room to finish this stuff," I told him, giving him the explanation that he had not yet asked for.

"S-s-sounds like a good i-i-id-id plan," Fermat told me gathering his own stuff. "How about we go over te chemistry experiment for tomorrow's lab," Fermat suggested as we headed out of the common room and down to the room that we shared.

"Yeah sure," I said with a shrug. I really had no interest in doing chemistry but then I had completely lost all interest in my school work. At the same time though, I knew that Fermat was just trying to help. Was trying to get my mind off of the snow falling outside and the memories that had surfaced with the snow.

We reached the door to our room and I reached into my pocket for the key. Fishing it out, I slid the key into the lock and turned it. The room was dark, and as I opened the door the lamp along the sidewalk outside of our window illuminated the falling snow outside. A light dusting had already fallen making everything outside white instead of the brown that had dominated the landscape surrounding the school.

I reached out and flipped the light switch on, the light inside making the scene outside the window disappear.

"What do people see in a white Christmas anyway," I muttered to myself walking into the room. I tossed my backpack onto my bed and sat down next to it.

Despite the early hour of the evening, part of me just wanted to crawl under the covers and hide. Hide from the snow falling outside. Hide from the excitement of all of my classmates. Hide from the few distant memories that were creeping into my head. Hide from the feelings of loneliness I felt inside.

"Fermat, I think I want some time alone," I told him looking up at him. He was still standing near the door. "Do you mind?"

"No Alan, of course not," he said. He grabbed his winter jacket off the back of his desk chair. "I'll be back l-l-later."

With that said, Fermat retreated out of the room, pulling the door shut softly behind him. Alone, I walked over to my own desk and sat down turning my lap top on. Opening the communications program Brains had put on my computer, and Fermat's, so that we could contact Tracy Island or whoever was up on Thunderbird 5, I placed a call home. I hoped someone would answer the call there. I didn't much care who as I just had a sudden urge to talk to someone in my family.

I was just about to give up when the screen change from the solid black background to the familiar scene of my father's office. John's face came into focus in the middle of the screen. I had been hoping either he or Virgil would answer as they were the easiest members of my family to talk to. They at least seemed to take me seriously at times and this was one of those times that I desperately wanted to be taken seriously.

"Hey Alan, what's up?" John asked softly. A concerned expression had already found its way to his face. Sometimes it amazed me at how quickly John could pick up on other people's mood.

"Nothing," I said shrugging my shoulders not really sure how to bring up what I was feeling inside. "Just felt like calling I guess."

"Feeling a little homesick?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied part of me wishing I was back on the island and not just so I could get away from school.

"Weather forecast says its going to snow up there tonight."

"Actually, it already started."

"And that's the problem isn't it?" John asked guessing how I was feeling perfectly. It scared me sometimes how he was able to do that. I nodded silently. "Want to talk about it?"

Suddenly I did. It wasn't often that I felt like talking about Mom or her death but tonight I did.

"I really miss her John . . ."


	3. Chemistry Class

thunderbirdgirl - glad you like it. Virgil will make another short appearence in the next chapter but there isn't going to be a lot of him. Sorry to dissapoint you.

Iniysa - well here you go, this chapter gets back to the chemistry class where the "explosion" takes place (if you want to call it that). Hope you like it.

AngelMouse5 - Well, I had Alan doing his homework because I didn't want to give the impression that Alan doesn't try at all. I think Alan is a good kid but that he just doesn't like school. As for the part with virgil and Gordon throwing John in the pull I just wanted to set up that things were calm and peaceful back on Tracy Island prior to what is about to happen. The Tracy boys rough housing seemed pretty normal to me.

Queen of the Elven City - glad you liked it. As for it fitting in with the other story I never said it did fit perfectly. (I know what a cop out). Alan talking to John just seemed like the logical thing there. Besides fire and avalanche don't exactly fit well together either. Also I never did say that Alan never talked to John in The Brother I Don't Know just that he didn't see him as much as the other brothers so if you go by that you can still make the two stories fit. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and here's the next update.

star-shimmered-dragon - what can I say- I needed a little set up and as I had just come back from Lake Placid and the snow I had snow on my brain. Glad you liked it.

May Portland - you know I hadn't though about it but a little John revenge at the end of the story sounds like a pretty good idea. I'll see what I can do about that. Meanwile, I have the main plot line to carry out and John is going to stay involved throughout, as you'll see later.

IloveSam - anyone who loves John is a great friend of mine. As for Alan, what can I say, I started exploring his character a little bit and discovered that if you look at him a certain way he isn't so bad of a character (I hated him on the move. I though he was a spoiled brat). And thanks for your compliments on my writing style. That means a lot to me!

kelly - I'll try to get a little alan/tin-tin in for you at the end. Right now it doesn't work well because Alan's in New York and Tin-tin's on the island. I guess I know what characters you like though, lol. Thanks for reading.

Cinn -thanks for the review! much appreciated.

moonlightbear - glad you liked the pool part. That was a fun scene to write. Keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing!

ladc - thanks for giving this story a try. I honestly don't think I could right a Thunderbird fic without having John play a big role in it as I just love his character.

Marblez - so here's you update. You can take a break in the cheering to read it now, lol! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Alan's POV:

The sound of the alarm clock ringing woke me up the following morning. Trying to ignore it, I stuck my head under the pillow. Although I could still hear the alarm clock it did help considerably. The ringing was drowned out enough so that I could successfully ignore it.

I was drifting back to sleep when the pillow was snatched away from me. Not happy to be disturbed out of my pending state of sleep again, I was however relieved that the alarm clock had been shut off.

"Give me my pillow back," I mumbled not bothering to open my eyes. I knew who had taken it - the only other person in the room. Sometimes I really hated rooming with someone who actually enjoyed school. Of course I always knew where to find help with my schoolwork when I actually bothered to do it.

"It's time to get up Alan," Fermat told me, tossing the pillow back at me. The pillow hit me in the face but I simply grabbed it and put it back under my head.

"Just give me five more minutes," I told him.

I heard his footsteps as he walked away from my bead and then shortly after I heard the shower come on. Satisfied, I tuned out the sound of the running water and tried to drift back off to sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was Fermat calling my name again.

"A-A-Alan, come on and get ready. I don't want to be late," Fermat was saying.

I was tempted to tell him to go without me but I decided not to waste my time. That rarely ever worked. Especially not since the last time I told him to go to breakfast without me I skipped all my morning classes altogether.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," I mumbled finally opening my eyes and throwing back the covers. It didn't seem as if Fermat planned on leaving the room until I went with him. I cold deal with getting in trouble for skipping classes again but I didn't want to be responsible for getting Fermat in trouble again.

In slow motion, I got out of bed and walked to my dresser. Not really caring what it was, I pulled some clothes out of the drawers and then headed for the bathroom. The warm water of the shower finally started to wake me up. By the time I rejoined Fermat in our room I was fully awake. Of course by that time I had remembered that I had to do the chemistry lab by myself today and all I really wanted to do was climb back under the blankets and hide. I definitely saw another F coming up.

I grabbed my heavy jacket from the chair I had thrown it on the night before and put it on. As I picked up my back pack, I looked longingly at the bed one last time. I really wished I could just climb back under the covers and hide. Hide from the snow I knew to be outside. Hide from my teachers. Hide from that stupid chemistry experiment. Why did I need chemistry anyway? I wanted to fly rocket ships not be a scientist.

"Let's go," I said to Fermat letting him know I was ready.

The two of us walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. As we headed toward the front door of the dorms, I noticed that my normally chipper classmates were all dragging a little this morning. Usually, by the time Fermat and I got around to venturing out to breakfast very few of our fellow schoolmates were still in the building. This morning many were just heading out now. I guess the excitement of the snow had them up late. If I was lucky I wouldn't be the only one sleeping in classes today which meant I might not be noticed as easily.

Breakfast was too short for my opinion and before I knew it, Fermat and I were headed off to first period. English was first period for which I was thankful. At least I knew I was prepared for that class and my day would get off to a pretty good start. Of course math followed English and I hadn't even touched my math book last night.

All too soon it was time to go to Chemistry class. As the bell finished ringing I just sat at the table I had been sitting at contemplating on not going to next period. I was convinced I was going to fail the experiment anyway so why not just skip it. At least I wouldn't expend any energy in getting my F that way.

"A-A-Alan, we're going to be la-la-late," Fermat said quietly from beside me.

"That's the general idea," I muttered under my breath. 'How can someone so smart be so dense sometimes' I thought to myself. The words were actually on the tip of my tongue but I knew even muttering them might get me in trouble. If Fermat overheard them he would be hurt by them and I didn't want to do that. The last thing I needed to do was to alienate the one friend I actually had at this stupid school.

"What was that Alan?"

"Nothing," I told him, picking my backpack up off of the floor. "Let's go and get this torture over with."

"You know Alan if you would just apply yourself a little more you might actually find school at least tolerable."

"Now you sound like my father."

"Well, your father is a wise man Alan."

Those weren't the words that I wanted to hear but I kept my mouth shut. This sounded too much like a lecture for my liking.

As usual Mr. Caulfield had the equipment we would need for the experiment set up already as we walked into the room. Sure enough there was three sets of equipment set up at the table I sat at instead of the usual two. I had been hoping he would forget about having me work alone but it didn't look like I was that lucky.

Why did Chemistry have to be twice as long as all of the other classes? If it wasn't so long, I might not get so bored. If I wasn't bored I wouldn't fall asleep and therefor I wouldn't get in trouble. I swear it was conspiracy against me. The school wanted me to fail.

Too bad I didn't actually believe that little theory of mine.

I sat down in my usual spot and pulled my notebook and lab book out of the backpack which I then sat on the floor. I opened the notebook to the spot where I had stopped copying Fermat's notes last night and waited for class to begin as the second bell rang.

Mr. Caulfield stood up from his desk and walked toward the board in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class," he said to which a few of the students replied good morning too. By this time most of us had finally waken up. "I'm going to cut the lecture portion of the class short today because the experiment that you will be doing is a little more involved than the others you have done so far this year and I want to give you some extra time for it."

"Just great," I muttered softly. Fermat hit me in the ribs with an elbow. I knew he was trying to tell me to shut up and pay attention.

"This will be your last experiment for the year. Tomorrow, I will use the whole class time to finish what I need to cover for the lecture portion of the class and then Monday we will start reviewing for the final you will have on Wednesday. Any questions before we get started."

'Just one, can I have the zero now and skip the experiment?' I thought to myself. I so wanted to ask that question out loud but my luck Mr. Caulfield would let me do just that. However, then he would call Dad and tell him about it and then I would be in for a really long lecture when I got home. Dad would be furious that I took the zero and didn't even tried. That I had given up. Not exactly the way I wanted to start out the holiday break.

As I tuned back into what Mr. Caulfield was saying, I realized that he had already started the lecture. I attempted to figure out what he was talking about for a little while and then just gave up. I'd just get the notes off of Fermat again tonight. Lucky for me, Fermat to very detailed notes and somehow they didn't seem to put me asleep as quick as Caulfield did.

I started doodling on my paper. It didn't take me long to realize that the doodle was starting to look like Thunderbird 1. Too bad I wasn't actually learning how to fly it instead of stuck in this stupid classroom hearing about molecules and electrons and protons. Who cared anyways about things we couldn't see. Who cared how water was structured. We drank it. Used it to wash in and about a million other things but none of those things actually required that we know what it is made up of.

Had did that ever come about anyway. Was someone sitting there one day, looking at his glass of water and wondering, 'I wonder what this liquid is made up of.' If that was the case, he must have been one boring dude. Even more boring than John could be at times and John was pretty straight-laced. He was more than happy to stay up in space alone with his experiments. If Dad didn't make him come down to Earth from time to time, I really think that John would have been more than content to stay up on that space station of his. Maybe Scott had a point. Maybe John was adopted. Gordon, Virgil, and Scott were more like me, wanting to fly the other thunderbirds and out looking for adventure. Not John. He reminded me more of Fermat at times.

"Alan," I heard Fermat whisper urgently beside me.

I came out of my thoughts and looked around me. My classmates were all moving about. Some going up to get the chemicals needed for the experiment, and others starting to prep things. I realized that not only did I daydream through Caulfield's lecture but I had also managed to miss the introduction to the lab. Oh well, I didn't think it really mattered anyway.

By the time I had come to this realization, Fermat had already left the lab table and was headed to get the chemicals he needed. I got up and followed him. I had no idea what chemicals this experiment required but I planned on keeping an eye on what Fermat got and just mimicking him. I couldn't go wrong copying the kid with the highest grade in the class.

Things were going fine, until I had trouble with one of the stoppers. As I fumbled with the stopper, I tried to glance over at Fermat to see what he was currently getting. I couldn't really get a good view as I was trying not to spill or break the beaker I had in my hand. By the time I had that figured out and the beaker safely back on the table, Fermat was already heading back to the lab table.

I moved a couple of steps to where he had just been standing and looked at the beakers in front of me. Which beaker had Fermat been pouring the liquid out of. I looked at them trying to picture it in my mind. It wasn't working.

"Mr. Tracy, is there a problem," I heard Mr. Caulfield call out.

"Uh no. No sir. No problem," I stammered quickly and grabbed a beaker real quick. No way was I going to admit that I hadn't been paying attention again. What harm could having the wrong chemical do anyway. I already knew my experiment was not going to come out right.

All of my small beakers now had chemicals in them and I headed back to my seat next to Fermat who had already started. I sat down and opened my lab book to the right page. Fermat had gone over this experiment with me last night and I was wishing now that I had paid more attention. As I read the set up instructions I was completely lost. Caulfield was right. Fermat did get the lab grades for me. I was starting to wish I had been a little bit more helpful as a lab partner this semester and then maybe I wouldn't be quite so lost.

Well, I wasn't about to ask for help from Mr. Caulfield. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I also didn't want to get Fermat in trouble by asking him for help. No, I was just going to read the manual and mutter through the best I could.

I actually didn't think I was doing too bad for awhile. My solution looked to be about the same color as the other two at my table.

"It should be a light blue in color," I read softly to myself.

I looked at the two chemicals I had left to mix. One was a red color which definitely wasn't the right one. The other one was more of a medium blue than a light blue. Oh well, that had to be the right one.

I picked up the beaker containing the blue liquid and slowly poured it into the other beaker over the Bunsen burner. The solution immediately started making a fizzing noise and started to bubble. The other two definitely had not done that.

I was aware of John and Dave across the table now looking in my direction as I just continued to stare at the bubbling solution. I had definitely did something wrong. Maybe it was just too hot. Maybe I should move the beaker off of the heat.

I grabbed the metal tongs and did just that. As I sat the beaker down on the table though the bubbling continued to increase not diminish.

"A-A-Alan what did y-y-you do?" I heard Fermat ask from beside me. He sounded just a little bit worried and I couldn't blame him. My heart was beating twice as fast as it usually did.

"I don't know," I told him as smoke started coming out of the beaker.

"That de-de-de isn't good," Fermat said beside me.

"Tell me something I don't know," I told him as John and Dave ducked down out of sight on their side of the lab table as the chemicals started bubbling over the side of the beaker. They probably didn't have a bad idea.

Fermat and I ducked down beside the lab table, covering our heads. I could hear the panic voices of my other classmates as they tried to get away from my bubbling, smoking beaker of chemicals. Obviously the wrong ones.

I heard Mr. Caulfield voice giving orders. Ordering those closest to the door to leave the room and others to just get behind or under lab tables if they could. Too bad Fermat and I were on the wrong side of the lab table to climb underneath it.

Then I heard the small explosion above me. Heard the glass of the beaker break. Felt the pain as some of the liquid fell on the back of my neck and hands. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Beside me though I heard Fermat's yelp of pain.

I smelt burning now and looked up to see the curtains on the windows now on fire. I ducked my head back down as I heard two more small explosions from up above. Evidently the chemicals from my beaker had been splashed into the other beakers at the lab table by the explosion and reacted with them.

'My father is going to kill me,' was the only thought that crossed my mind as I coughed from the smoke that was now filling the room.

"Everyone make your way to the exit," I heard Mr. Caulfield yell just before the fire alarm for the school started going off. This was the first time I had heard that bell go off and known that it wasn't a drill.

I heard Fermat coughing beside me along with other sounds of beakers breaking in the distant, probably chemicals that didn't react well with heat. As another wave of coughing came over me, I realized that Fermat and I had to get out of the room.

"Come on Fermat," I said grabbing for his arm. "We need to get out of here," I told him pulling him to his feet. Ducking down I moved around the lab table and headed in the direction I thought the door to the classroom was in as smoke now filled the room.

I heard a soft thump behind me and looked back. Fermat was now laying on the floor. I turned back and knelt down beside my friend. I didn't waste any time as I put my arms underneath his and started to drag him toward what I hoped was the exit. I needed to get us both out of that classroom.


	4. Finding Out

ladc- thanks for the review. Alan wasn't plyaing with chemicals he was just "trying" to do his school work.

Queen of the Elven City- glad you are enjoying it. As for Alan getting hurt you'll have to wait and see what happens.

Iniysa - thanks for reviewing. here's the next part.

star-shimmered-dragon - There was a reason I didn't name the chemicals or go into details - I'm completely making things up!

May Portland - no lectures in this chapter although one will be coming shortly. Did you expect monopoly to come into the story? Read and find out what I mean.

AngelMouse5- glad you're enjoying the story and for not getting on my case about leaving it as a cliff hanagar like people do. I think cliff hanagars keep things interesting. Thanks!

vampiress66613 - thanks for taking the time to let me know you're reading the story. Really appreciate it.

Marblez- yeah you needed a break. Wouldn't want you to lose your voice now!lol!

Hwesta - glad you like my version of Alan.

moonlightbear - thanks for reviewing. hope you like this chapter!

IloveSam- thank-you for your wonderful compliments. Its nice being appreciated. I'm also glad to see someone liked (or noticed) the similarity between the begining of the story and the part of the last chapter. Needless to say that was the eaiest part of the chapter to write, lol! You'll be happy to know John is back in this chapter.

* * *

John's POV:

"You two are ganging up on me aren't you," Gordon said as he looked around the board.

I was in the living room with him and Virgil. We had moved the coffee table off to the side and had set up the Mononopoly board on the floor.

"Why would you say that?" Virgil asked looking across the board at me and giving me a wink. The two of us had already made one trade that gave us both a monopoly and both of us were currently working on building them up. Not to mention I already had all four of the railroads. Virgil and I hadn't set out to gang up on our younger brother but it now looked like that was what we were doing.

"All the properties aren't even bought up yet and the two of you are trading properties and building up. It's a conspiracy," Gordon said as he moved his piece six places and landed on the go to jail square. "Oh look I get a second chance at both of your houses," Gordon said as he picked his piece up and placed it on the jail tile. "I think I'm staying there for awhile."

"Chicken," Virgil taunted as he picked the dice up off of the game board to roll them.

"For once I'm not going to argue with you," Gordon told him.

I laughed at my brothers antics. Leave it to us to not even be able to play a board game without it getting competitive. I looked up from the game board to see my dad standing in the doorway.

I could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"Dad what is it?" I asked.

Both Virgil and Gordon turned their attention away from the game and looked in my father's direction.

"Scott just called. There's been a fire in the chemistry lab at Alan's school," he told us. "I'm taking Thunderbird 1 and flying out there."

"Let me come with you Dad," I said getting up off the floor and hurrying over to him. Virgil and Gordon were right behind me the board game completely forgotten.

"Okay," he said with a nod as he turned to head back to his office so we could launch Thunderbird 1. "Besides if Alan is any way responsible for this I'm going to need you to keep me from killing him," Dad said as we hurried up the steps.

I didn't comment. Knowing Alan, it was very likely that he was involved in it somehow. Trouble just seemed to find my youngest brother. I knew our father loved Alan even though he was frustrated with him right now. Still, I could very well have to run interference between the two of them which was why I had suggested coming along in the first place.

"Virgil get a hold of Lady Penelope and ask her to meet me there. I'm going to have to land Thunderbird 1 somewhere out of the way and I'll need transportation to the school."

"You got it Dad," Virgil said as the four of us entered the office which had already been switched to command and control.

Brains was waiting for us which didn't surprise me. Alan wasn't the only one at the school. Fermat was there too. It was only natural that Brains would be worried about his son.

Within minutes Dad, Brains and I were aboard Thunderbird 1. Dad and I were up front with Brains in the passenger seat behind Dad.

On the flight to New York, I took the time to read over the information that had been sent down from Thunderbird 5, information that my dad and Brains had already looked over.

There wasn't much to go on yet. What Scott had picked up on with Thunderbird 5's sensors were the radio communications between the firefighters and the police officers on the scene. From the looks of it not even the news stations were on to the story yet, but I knew that wouldn't be the case for long, no matter how remote the area around Churchill School for Boys was.

A beeping sound indicated a call coming in from the island.

"Go ahead," Dad said hitting the button that opened the communications link with the island. Virgil's face appeared on the screen located in the center of the front control panel.

"Dad, Alan's school called asking for you. What do you want me to do?"

"Route the call through to Thunderbird 1," Dad replied.

"FAB. Call being rerouted," Virgil replied.

"Hello," Dad said as a light turned green indicating that the phone call had been rerouted to Thunderbird 1.

"Mr. Tracy, this is Mr. Troken. I'm afraid I have some bad news. There has been an incident in the chemistry lab today. It happened during Alan and Fermat's class period. We have rescue personnel on the scene now but we are still trying to straightened everything out. However, we are trying to contact all the parents of the kids in that class before the media gets a hold of this."

"So Alan and Fermat have not been accounted for yet?"

"Ah, no they haven't. Not yet. I'm sorry," the headmaster from Alan's school stammered. I could tell he was nervous and worried.

"I'm actually on a business trip in New York City. I'll be up there as soon as I can." my father told him, the small lie would explain our arrival at the school.

"Of course. We'll be expecting you and I'm sure we'll know more by the time you get here," Mr. Troken said quickly. He was even more nervous now that Dad was actually showing up. Something told me they knew more about the accident then he was saying at this point.

It wasn't long before we were landing the rocket ship in a clearing in the mountains about fifty miles from Alan's school. Lady Penelope's pink car was already there waiting. Parker was standing beside it, but I saw no sign of the secret agent herself.

"Parker, where's Lady P?" my Dad asked as we disembarked from the rocket ship and walked toward FAB1.

"Milady regrets that she was not able to come in person due to previous obligations but sent me to be of service," Parker replied.

"Be sure to send her my gratitude Parker," Dad replied as he and Brains climbed into the back of the car and I sat up front.

"Of course, Mr. Tracy," Parker replied getting behind the wheel of the car.

Soon we were on our way from our landing site to Alan's school, flying part way and then driving once we got closer to the school. I saw the smoke long before I saw the school. The black smoke was rising above the tree tops.

By the time Parker drove up to the parking lot in front of the building that had the chemistry lab in it, the media was now on the scene. I counted about four different news vans and at least one radio station. Not to mention the newspaper reporters. The police had there hands full trying to keep all the media personnel out of the way.

Dad, Brains and I got out of the car and headed toward the building, while Parker stayed with the car. I let Dad lead the way as we headed away from the group of reporters and over to where the emergency vehicles were located.

I spotted Mr. Troken and Alan's science teacher talking with the fire chief. There were three fire trucks on the scene and the fire personnel seemed to have the fire contained, although I could still see some flames. It was weird being on an accident scene and not being involved in it but we weren't here as International Rescue, we were here as Alan and Fermat's family.

"Ah Mr. Tracy, Professor Hackenbacker," Mr. Troken said as he spotted us walking toward them. "I have good news both Alan and Fermat have been accounted for and are being treated by the paramedics now."

I felt a wave of relief go through me. I was glad to hear that they were no longer inside the building.

"What about the other students?" my father asked.

I had to fight back the smile that threatened to come to my face. Even when he was suppose to be just a civilian, his mind was in field commander mode. It wasn't just Alan and Fermat he was worried about but all of the students.

"They're all accounted for," the fire chief spoke up. "Only minor injuries. Overall we were lucky. This could have been much worse."

"Do you know the cause?" my father asked. I noticed Mr. Troken start fiddling with his tie as he looked over toward the fire chief.

"From what we can gather it was an accident. Seems a student got the wrong chemicals. From what the chemistry teacher tells me, the chemicals reacted to cause a explosive reaction and when the mixture made contact with certain materials those materials caught on fire. I've given Mr. Troken some suggestions that the school can make to keep something like this from happening again."

"Which student had the wrong chemicals?"

I knew what my dad was getting at. He wanted to know if it was Alan. As much as I wanted to give my brother the benefit of the doubt, I just had a feeling that it had been him. It sounded just like Alan. He never had been one to pay attention in school, and from my conversation with his chemistry teacher yesterday, I knew Alan was suppose to have been working by himself today.

"Um, we'll need to discuss that later," Mr. Troken said quickly before the fire chief could say anything.

"It was Alan wasn't it?"

Mr. Troken just nodded.

"Mr. Tracy, let me assure you that as far as the fire department is concerned this was an accidental fire. Other than trying to prevent something like this from happening again we've come to an agreement that neither us or the police are going to get involved."

"I appreciate that," my father replied.

"If you excuse me, I need to go make some kind of statement to the media," the fire chief told us and then headed toward the line of police officers trying to keep the media under control.

Brains had already disappeared, probably to find Fermat and see for himself how he was. I couldn't blame him. As Dad and Mr. Troken continued talking I disappeared myself, in search of Alan.

I found Brains and Fermat first. Fermat was lying on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. He had on an oxygen mask and I saw bandages covering his hands.

"He going to be okay?" I asked Brains stopping by the back of the ambulance.

"Y-y-yeah the paramedics think so. Th-th-they're going to take him to the hospital just as a precaution but he just suffered minor chemical burns and the smoke aggravated his as-as-asthma."

"We'll come by the hospital as soon as we get things figured out here," I told him. Brains nodded as I stepped away from the ambulance allowing the paramedics to close the doors. I watched the ambulance drive away and then continued my search for Alan amongst the students, teachers and concerned parents who had gathered outside of the chemistry lab.


	5. Talking to Alan

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Happy to see so many people enjoying this story. Keep reviewing please. I like knowing people are actually reading my stories. It makes them more fun to write.

John's POV:

It didn't take me much longer until I came across Alan. He was sitting in the back of another ambulance, a paramedic applying a bandage to the back of Alan's neck.

"Oh no," I heard Alan groan as soon as he saw me. I tried not to take offense in the reaction. I knew it wasn't so much that Alan didn't want to see me, as it was that my presence just meant more people to lecture him.

"Now is that anyway to greet your brother?" I asked him leaning up against the back of the ambulance facing Alan. I noticed the bandages already on his hands.

"Dad's with you isn't he?" Alan said. I knew Alan really didn't need an answer to that question even though he had asked it. I decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah. He's talking with the headmaster," I told Alan nodding my head in the direction I had just come from.

"I am so in for it," Alan muttered under his breath, just barely audible.

"You would think you would be use to the lectures by now Alan," I said jokingly. I was trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't seem to work though.

"What would you know about getting lectured?" Alan said anger flashing in his eyes. "Everything you do is perfect in Dad's eyes."

"That's not true Alan," I said softly, the few lectures I had gotten from Dad coming to mind. Yeah they didn't seem to be as numerous as what Alan got, but then I hadn't been as outgoing or as openly defiant. That was Scott's influence coming through. "Nobody's perfect. We all make mistakes and this is what that is. Just a mistake."

"Think you can make Dad and everyone else believe that. They probably all thought I did it on purpose."

"No Alan, I don't think you did it on purpose," came my dad's voice before I could say anything. I looked to my left to see Dad approaching the ambulance. "Your bright enough that if you wanted to do it on purpose you would have done it when no one was inside."

I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile. Dad did have a point. Alan tended to be destructive but he would never set out to hurt anyone. Now if the chem lab had caught fire in the middle of the night than we might actually have to suspect Alan of doing it on purpose.

"Thanks, I think," Alan said sounding as confused as he looked.

"How is he?" Dad asked the paramedic.

"Minor chemical burns on the back of the neck and hands. I'd recommend letting us take him to the hospital just as a precaution."

Dad nodded his consent.

"Okay, we'll be taking him to Washington Memorial Hospital. If one of you want to go with him that will be fine," the paramedic said climbing out of the back of the ambulance. "I'm just going to get a few of the other kids to take with us."

The paramedic walked off leaving the three of us alone. I saw Alan look down at his hands. He was probably thinking that the lecture was about to come now that we were alone.

I looked from Alan to my Dad. Despite how calm he was trying to seem, I could tell he was furious with Alan. The fact that he hadn't started yelling at Alan yet, showed me that he was at least trying to calm down a little bit before he said anything to Alan.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Alan," Dad said. "I'm going to go get this talk with your headmaster over with and then I'll have Parker drive me over."

Alan just nodded.

"John you staying with Alan or coming with me?" Dad asked.

I looked over at my youngest brother. Part of me wanted to stay with Alan. Give him some company. Another part of me wanted to go with Dad. Make sure there was another perspective in that conversation than just Dad and the headmaster. Dad who I knew was at his wits end with my youngest brother and the headmaster who only saw Alan as a difficult student, with a tendency to get into trouble. There was so much more to Alan than that.

"Give me a moment to talk to Alan, Dad?" I said. Dad nodded and walked a little bit away from us to give us some privacy.

I climbed up into the back of the ambulance and sat down across from Alan.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked him. "Do you want some company or do you want me to go with Dad and keep an eye on the grown-ups for you."

"It doesn't matter," Alan said with a shrug.

"It does to me," I told him.

Alan looked up at me. I could see the doubt in his eyes and why not, my brothers and I seldom gave Alan anything but a hard time.

"Do you actually think you going to that meeting will change anything?" Alan asked me.

"It can't hurt," I told him not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Go ahead then," Alan said. "I have a feeling I can use whatever help I can get this time."

"Everything is going to work out Alan," I told him standing up and jumping down from the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah right. The others are going to have a field day with this aren't they?"

I turned and looked back at my brother. Then I thought about my other three brothers. I wanted to tell him that they wouldn't. That they would be understanding. However, I knew my brothers just as well as Alan did. As soon as they knew that Alan was okay the jokes would start. It would take a long time for Alan to live this one down if he ever did.

"Oh yeah," I told him honestly. "Come on Alan, you've done something that every school kid in America has thought about at some point in their life," I told him with a grin. "You got to actually set a school on fire."

"Even you?"

"Even me." I told him the memories of my own childhood surfacing. There had been nights that I had wanted to blow up the school or do something so I wouldn't have to go the next day. It was usually after I had gotten bullied by some kid or when I had an oral report the next day. There were days I hated school just as much as Alan did, just for different reasons.

I turned away and started in Dad's direction. He fell into step beside me and together we headed across campus to the headmaster's office.


	6. Talk with the headmaster

Jeff's POV:

I listened patiently to Mr. Troken and Mr. Caulfield as they explained to me exactly what had led up to the chem lab accident.

"If the correct chemicals had been used, there is no way that an explosive reaction could have occurred, nor would the solution have been combustible."

"Are you trying to suggest that Alan did this on purpose?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control. I'd admit, Alan was a handful, but he wouldn't do something like that on purpose even if he was capable of it. I had seen Alan's chemistry grades. He would have no idea what chemicals to mix to even cause a reaction like what had happened this afternoon. Fermat might, but Fermat wouldn't do something like this nor would he help Alan do something like this.

"I never said that," Mr Caulfield said quickly.

"No, but it did seem implied."

"Gentleman please. Whether today's incident was on purpose or an accident is not important. It happened but Mr. Tracy, you have to understand the position we are in. If we let this go without some kind of punishment, other students will think they can get away with things. Not to mention the demands from the other parents that something be done so they can feel that the school is doing something to insure their children's safety."

"Then fire the teacher that had the chemicals in a place accessible to the students in the first place," John said beside me. There was an icy tone to his voice, one that I seldom heard.

I rested my hand on his forearm, telling him silently to calm down. It was unusual for John to react that way, but then he was protective of all his brothers. The idea of any kind of injustice toward any of them was one of the few things that could set him off.

"I have been teaching at this school for fifteen years. Those chemicals have been set up that way for fourteen of them. This is the first time that anything like this has happened."

"Then you've been lucky."

"John," I said softly. I saw my son look over at me and then sat back in his chair. I knew how he felt. I felt the same way. As mad as I was at Alan for not paying attention, I also didn't like the fact that Mr. Caulfield seemed to want to completely lay the blame for the accident on Alan. In my opinion, the chemistry teacher needed to take some of the responsibility himself.

"Look Mr. Troken, I do appreciate the situation your in but also understand that I'm not going to let you blame this solely on my son. Yes, Alan should have been paying attention in class but I also don't think that students should have unsupervised access to all the chemicals in the chemistry lab."

"The students were supervised," Mr. Caulfield told me. "I was in the room the whole time."

"And yet a student got a hold of the wrong chemicals," I told him calmly. "That sounds like a lack of supervision to me and I'm sure I can get quite a few of the parents to agree with me."

Before Mr. Caulfield could reply to my latest statement, Mr. Troken held his hand up to for quiet.

"I do understand you concern Mr. Tracy, and I assure you that something will be done about the storage chemicals at this school," Mr. Troken told me. I nodded slightly as the headmaster continued. "Still, the fact remains that this happened partly because Alan was not paying attention in class, which is not the first time for him. Lectures don't seem to get through to him and this could have been much worse than it was."

I did have to give him that. Alan needed to start paying attention. As for the lectures, I understood Mr. Troken's frustration in that department too. No matter what was said to him, Alan did what he wanted to do. He couldn't seem to be bothered with school which was something that I wouldn't put up with. If he wanted to be a part of International Rescue then he was going to graduate high school.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters a two day suspension, which means he would miss the last couple of days before finals but would still be able to take the finals. Also, a failing grade in chemistry. Not only wasn't the lab completed it clearly wasn't completed right."

Before I could say anything, I saw John stand up from his chair beside me.

"That's not fair. You can't fail a student just because he messed up on one experiment. What about the work he has done so far this semester? What about the final which he hasn't even taken yet? That should count for something. As for not completing the lab, technically neither did any of the other kids. If you're going to fail Alan on the experiment then you need to fail all of the other kids too. Were you planning on doing that?"

"Well no," Mr. Troken said sounding a bit taken aback. "The experiment was going to be dropped out of the averages."

"Then it shouldn't count against Alan either," John told him. He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped as I touched his elbow. He looked back at me and I nodded toward his chair. John, quietly sat down but I could still see the fury in his eyes.

"I can see where Alan gets it," I heard Mr. Caulfield say. "Maybe if you . . ."

"I recommend not even finishing that sentence," Mr. Troken spoke up before I could go off on Alan's chemistry teacher.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Truth was, I wanted to go off just like John had. Everything my son had just said were things that I wanted to say myself. I also didn't like the implication that I didn't know how to raise my kids.

"What is your position Mr. Tracy?" Mr. Troken asked me.

"I agree with my son. Failing Alan in chemistry because of this incident is not fair. Now, I will agree to the two day suspension because I know this isn't the first time that Alan has not been paying attention and not only in chemistry class. However, grade wise, Alan should get whatever treatment that you give to the other students."

"But he's the reason . . ."

"Mr. Caulfield," Mr. Troken said warningly. The chemistry teacher fell silent.

"I do have one more request for you Mr. Tracy. I would much appreciate it if you would find another school for Alan to attend after the holiday break."

I looked quickly over at my son, silently telling him to keep quiet. I already knew how John would feel about that situation.

"You want to expel my son over this?"

"No, no! Where not expelling him. I'm just asking you to find another school for Alan to attend. I think it would be best for all parties. Alan has been a handful and I just don't think that our school is well equipped to deal with that. I think he would be happier in a different scholastic environment. In exchange, we'll drop the failing grade for the experiment and class. Now that's not saying that if Alan doesn't do well on the final that he won't still fair the class."

"Fine," I told him. "Alan won't be returning for spring semester," I said giving in. It looked like I was about to spend more time looking for yet another private school to send my son too.

"Mr. Hackenbacker, is of course free to return if he so wishes."

"That will be up to his father to decide," I told Mr. Troken as I stood up. Somehow though, I didn't think Brains would be keeping Fermat at the school. " I believe we're through here. If you don't mind I'd like to leave and go be with my son."

"Of course Mr. Tracy," Mr. Troken said standing up and extending a hand to me. "I'm glad we could come to an amicable agreement for all involved," he said as I shook his hand.

"Have a good day Mr. Troken," I said much more calmly than what I actually felt inside.

I turned and headed toward the office door, with John not far behind me. The two of us left the administration building and started back toward the parking lot where Parker was waiting for us.

"I'm sorry Dad," John said as we walked across campus. "I shouldn't have went off like that."

"Don't worry about it son," I told him resting putting a hand across his shoulders. "You didn't say anything that I didn't want to say myself."

The two of us walked in silent for a little bit.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Its times like this that I wish your mother was still here," I said quietly thinking about my late wife. Meg had always been so patient and understanding. I was sure she would be able to reach my headstrong youngest son.

"You're doing a great job with him Dad," John told me softly, the tone of his voice reminding me so much of his mother. "You've done a great job with all of us."

"Thanks," I said softly, needing to hear those words from someone.


	7. Flight Home

Queen of the Elven City - Yeah John is pretty cool huh. I wish my older brother was just like him! Thanks for this suggestion. I'm loving writing this story!

ladc - glad you approved.

IloveSam - so glad you enjoyed it. And no, the chemistry teacher isn't based on either of mine. My two chemistry teachers rocked! Especially the one in highschool. However, I didn't want this great teacher for this story as I wanted to make it believable that the accident wasn't all Alan's fault. The poor kid needed some kind of a break. Thanks for reviewing!

May Portland - I was hoping people wouldn't thing I wrote John out of character in this chapter. I really do think that defending his brothers is the one thing that would get John riled up. Glad you seem to agree with me. Hope you keep enjoying the story.

thunderbirgirl - the lecture is coming up. You'll see how hard Jeff is on Alan in the chapter after this one. Glad you're enjoying it!

star-shimmered-dragon - I'm trying to keep the story interesting. I'm having a lot of fun writing this.

Marblez - I'm trying to make Jeff seem like a decent father. Raising five sons can't be easy (especially when one of them is Alan). Keep reviewing please! It makes writing this even more fun!

* * *

Alan's POV:

"I guess I really messed up this time," I said to Fermat who was sitting in the chair of the waiting room beside me. The doctors at the hospital had already checked over and released the both of us. The minor chemical burns we had suffered would heal shortly. The doctor had recommended that Fermat not attend classes the next day and get some extra rest.

"It was an ac-ac-ac mistake. It could have happened to anyone," Fermat said reassuringly.

"Yeah right," I told him. I looked up to see my father, John, and Parker walk into the hospital. Brains got up from his chair and met them at the entrance to the waiting room. I watched them as they talked trying to figure out what they were talking about. My father did not look at all happy. "I am so dead," I said to no one in particular.

Dad had been angry with me before this had happened. Upset with my less than stellar grades. All the trouble I had been getting into for not paying attention in classes. Not to mention the fact that it seemed like every semester he was trying to find another school for me to attend.

I just didn't see the point in school. Who cared about what happened in 1876? That was the past. Math didn't make any sense to me. The numbers seemed to all mix together. I won't even go anywhere near what I thought about chemistry class. English was enjoyable but it didn't seem all that important. Gym was okay but playing games was a waste of time. I wanted to be out there with my brothers. Making a difference. Not wasting my time learning things I might never use again.

For some reason though, school was important to Dad. He was insistent that I graduate high school. I also had a feeling that just graduating wasn't going to be enough for him. I always got the feeling that he expected something more from me. Expected me to be like my older brothers.

Gordon was Mr. Jock. He had played varsity soccer all four years of soccer, being MVP his last two years and held a bunch of records for different track events. He wasn't your stereotypical jock though. His grades had always been solid. If he had ever gotten a C on a test I think Gordon probably would have started flipping out.

Then there was Virgil, Mr. Valedictorian. Straight A student. Something not even John had done because of public speaking. Everything had always seemed to come easily to Virgil especially his classes.

John probably would have been valedictorian if he had stayed at the school for his senior year. John had spent his senior year of highschool doing classes by correspondence and stayed at home. At times I wished I could do that. Not being away from home so much would make even schoolwork tolerable but I doubted my Dad would go for it. I definitely knew that right now was not the time to suggest it.

Being ten years older than me I don't remember much about Scott being in school. I knew he had been another jock. You name it and he probably played it. That at least told me he had to have been at least a solid C student or he wouldn't have been allowed to play. Still if my other brothers were any example, Scott had probably been a good student to.

Which meant that I was the black sheep of the family. The one kid that didn't fit it. The one kid that no one, not even my father, seemed to understand. It seemed like the only time that anyone paid any attention to me was when I did something wrong. When I had made yet another mistake.

I wished mother was still here. Somehow, I had a feeling that she would understand. That even with my less than stellar grades and tendency to get into trouble, that she wouldn't be disappointed in me. That she would still love me.

"A-A-Alan," Fermat said beside me.

I looked over at him.

"Everything is going to work out," he told me. He definitely had more faith in that then I did. Sometimes it felt like Fermat was the only one who believed in me despite the trouble I seemed to get him into. I knew I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Thanks Fermat," I replied forcing a smile. I looked back to the group that had been standing at the doorway to see Dad walking in our directions.

I could see the controlled anger in his expression and the disappointment in his eyes. I knew another lecture was coming but hopefully it would wait until we got back to the island. I didn't want Fermat to be an audience to the lecture nor the others.

"John's going to go back to the dorms with the two of you so you can grab your school books and anything else you want for the weekend. Your both coming home for a few days. Someone will bring you back Monday evening for finals," my dad told us.

We both nodded. Even though he hadn't said it, I knew I had been suspended once again. Fermat and I stood up and followed Dad back where the other three waited for us. As a group we headed toward the exit. As happy as I was to get out of the hospital I also didn't want to get back to the island and the lecture that would be waiting for us.

John, Fermat and I followed Parker out to where he had parked FAB 1, while Dad and Brains waited for the taxi that would take them back to the headmasters office. Evidently they were going to meet with him again before coming home themselves.

John had gotten the lucky task of escorting Fermat and I home. After we got our stuff from the dorm, Parker was going to take us out to where they had landed Thunderbird 1 and then go back for Dad and Brains and bring them to the island himself.

As we walked toward the car, I felt John put his arm around my shoulders. Involuntarily I felt myself tense up. I wasn't sure what to make of John at times. Unlike the other members of my family he was easy to talk to. Always willing to listen. Yet, he would join in with Virgil, Gordon, and Scott with the teasing in a heartbeat.

Not to mention I wasn't use to having him around. He was usually up on the station when I was home. I talked to him, but it was usually over the radio. Somehow dealing with him over the radio waves was completely different than dealing with him in person. I felt like I could tell him anything over the radio but now that he was actually here I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to do. What was he thinking? Was he silently laughing at me?

I wasn't sure and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

I felt John move his arm. Part of me was relieved and part of me had wished he hadn't. Truth be told, as miserable as I felt the comfort would have been nice.

Fermat and I got in the back of Lady Penelope's pink car, as Parker and John got in the front seat. The ride back to the school was quiet. None of us really knowing what to say.

"We'll be right back," I said to John as Parker pulled the car up to the curb in front of the dorm building. I opened the back door and got out, followed by Fermat. I kept waiting for John to tell us he was coming with us. After all, he wouldn't want Alan disappearing now would he?

All John did though was nod. He wasn't going to follow me. Keep tabs on me. Scott would have in a heartbeat. Come to think of it, Dad probably would have to.

Fermat and I headed for our dorm room. I opened the door and let the two of us in. Our backpacks were sitting on the floor just inside the door, having evidently been put there by some of the school staff. They were a little soot covered but other than that they seemed to have gotten through the fire okay.

I just hoped all my classmates were okay. I couldn't help but feel responsible even though I hadn't intended on setting the chem lab on fire. If anyone had been seriously hurt I knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Here I was, longing to be a part of International Rescue and instead of helping people I was putting people in danger. No wonder Dad didn't want me to be a part of IR.

I quickly grabbed a couple other books off my desk and put them in my backpack. I wasn't going to bother taking anything else with me. What was the point? Dad had said I was coming back for finals.

"Alan?" I heard Fermat say as he got some things together.

"Yeah?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall, backpack slung over one shoulder.

"What do you think is going on?" Fermat asked. He sounded a bit worried.

"Well, for starters I'm probably suspended," I told him trying to act like I didn't care. Truth was though I did. I felt my like I had let my father down and although I tried to pretend I didn't care about that I did. I wanted my Dad's approval. I wanted him to be proud of me. That didn't seem like it was ever going to happen though. "As for you, you're Dad probably just decided to follow the doctor's instructions and keep you out of classes. Its not like missing the last couple of days is going to hurt your grades any," I told him trying to ease his mind.

"What a-a-about next semester?"

"I don't know Fermat. I really don't know."

The thought had crossed my mind but I was trying not to think about it. Dad had spent all summer trying to find a school to send me to. He had finally gotten me into this school a week before classes started. My grades didn't exactly make schools jump at the chance of me attending and neither did my record.

"You ready?" I asked as Fermat zipped up his backpack.

"Yeah," he said his voice shaky.

"Don't worry about it Fermat. I'm the one in trouble not you. Everything is going to work out." I told him trying to ease his mind. Truth was though I wasn't sure how things were going to work out.

John's POV:

Alan had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since we had picked him up from the hospital. I had tried to comfort him by putting my arm around his shoulders as we had left the hospital but he had immediately tensed up. I had removed my arm, feeling that it was an unwanted gesture.

When Alan had wanted to go into the dorm by himself I let him. Somehow, I didn't think Alan was going to run off and the only thing protesting it would have done is to tell Alan that I didn't trust him at all. That was the last thing my little brother needed right now.

I took my eyes off the instruments in front of me, and glanced over at Alan in the co-pilot's seat of Thunderbird 1. Once I had gotten the rocket ship in the air I had turned the controls over to him. I knew Alan had already ran the simulations on Thunderbird 1. Knew he knew what most of the controls did.

Dad had started teaching Scott to fly a plane when Scott was fourteen. Alan was that age now and Dad had given him a couple lessons over the summer. He was taking his time with it though, not wanting Alan to get too involved with flying that he completely abandoned his school work. I knew my Dad wouldn't mind me letting Alan "fly" Thunderbird 1 for a little while on our trip back.

There was a smile on Alan's face. Something I hadn't seen since we had showed up at the school. I was happy to see it. Alan needed something to get his mind off what had happened even if it was just for a little while.

I heard the beep of an incoming call and reached out to open communications. The screen in between the two front seats came alive and Dad's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Dad?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to let you know that we just left New York," Dad said. "Where are you?"

"Where almost back at the island. We should be landing in about ten minutes," I told him.

"Okay," Dad said. "When you get back I want you to check in with Scott. Make sure there is nothing going on that might require our attention."

"F.A.B. Dad," I told him.

"Keep and eye on things till I get back John."

"Don't worry," I told him. "Thunderbird 1 out," I said before Dad could start giving me more unnecessary instructions. As the screen went blank I looked over at Alan. "Okay, I'm going to take over now," I told him. He had yet to try landing and I wasn't about to start that process on this trip.

Alan nodded and hit the buttons that returned main control back over to the pilot's station. As I looked out the cockpit, I could see the tiny spec of the island down below.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of us were leaving the Thunderbird 1 Silo. Virgil and Gordon were waiting just outside the door of the silo for us.

"Hey here's the little fire bug now," Gordon said as the door closed behind Alan, Fermat and me.

"Maybe we should go hide the candles," Virgil said nudging Gordon in the ribs with his elbow.

Alan didn't say anything as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and headed toward the main house. Fermat followed close behind him.

"Oh, come on. We're just joking," Virgil called after him.

"Yeah, its not like we think you did it on purpose or anything, Squirt," Gordon said. "Although as much as you hate school I wouldn't put it past you blowing up the school."

Alan just kept walking.

"Give the kid a break," I told both Virgil and Gordon. I walked past them and headed in the same direction Alan was taking, on my way to Dad's office.

I thought about going after Alan but I didn't know what to say to him. I figured giving him some time and space was the best thing for now. In his mood, Alan would probably just take anything I said to him as a lecture. He was in for one of those for sure when Dad got back.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long weekend.


	8. Lecture

May Portland - yeah Alan is feeling a little down but then I think anyone in his situation would. And you're right -Jeff's lecture is in this chapter.

thunderbirdgirl -I'm trying to be nice to Alan - really I am! I'm glad I'm making the characters seem believable to you.

ladc - I'm not sure exactly how far this thing is going to go but right now it seems like its going to go through the weekend. Everytime I think I get to a good ending point I reread it and it just doesn't seem complete. Who knew one little line could grow like this.

Queen of the Elven City - thanks! but do you see what you've created. I thought this was going to be a short story, lol!

moonlightbear - thanks for the review and here is your update.

IloveSam - I hope Jeff's lecture comes off stirct enough for you! Glad you're enjoying the story.

sarah - thanks!

star-shimmered-dragon -okay, give Gordon and Virgil a break - they're just doing what siblings do which is tease one another. Go ahead and hug Alan though, the poor kid needs a hug, lol!

andrewjameswilliams - I'm not sure any chemistry teacher would ever be that foolish as the one I wrote but it works for the story and come to think of it I've seen some pretty dense teachers out there.

Inyisa - thanks for taking the time to review.

Marblez- one of the mean tracy boys will redeem himself soon but I'm not saying which one. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Alan's POV:

_Fire bug._

Those two words kept echoing in my mind. They made it seemed like my brother's thought I was an arsonist or something. That I had started the fire on purpose.

I'd never do something like that. It went against everything IR stood for. How could they even think I would purposely start a fire. Purposely put people's lives in danger. Purposely put a friend in danger.

I had been relieved when I learned that Fermat had passing out had nothing to do with smoke inhalation. The doctor figured that Fermat had panicked and had fainted because of that. That on top of asthma and the smoke had been too much.

But Fermat was going to be okay. I'd be okay and John had reassured me that all of my classmates were going to be fine. Minor chemical burns like the ones I had were the worse of the injuries.

The chem lab on the other hand was another story. The inside of it was a wreck. There had been smoke and water damage, not to mention the broken beakers and other equipment that had been ruined. All the chemistry books, lab books, and notes that had been out on the desk were ruined.Even some of my classmates bags and other school books would have to be replaced as they had gotten too wet or had caught on fire. Fermat and I had been lucky on that account, although I'm not sure how as our bags had been closest to the start of the fire.

"I'll help you study for your f-f-finals if you w-w-want," Fermat said as we headed up the steps to our rooms.

"Thanks," I said "but I'm not going to worry about any school work tonight," I told him as we reached the top of the steps. "I figure I'll have plenty of time this weekend as I'll probably be grounded for the whole time I'm here."

"You're Dad is reasonable A-A-Alan. I'm sure he knows that you didn't do anything on purpose."

"I don't think that will matter Fermat. I wouldn't be surprised if a military school isn't next on the list for me."

"I'm sure you worrying too much."

"We'll see," I said coming to a stop outside of my bedroom. "I'll see you at dinner," I told Fermat wanting to be alone and knowing Fermat would pick up on that without me coming right out and saying that.

"Okay, Alan," Fermat told me and then continued walking down the hallway to his own room.

I went into my own room and tossed my still soot covered backpack down on the clean carpet. I usually tossed it on my bed but I'd rather have a dirty floor than a dirty bed. I walked across the room toward one of the windows in my bedroom. I looked out the window at the island outside. My room had a view of the jungle. Part of me wanted to disappear into the jungle even though I knew I wasn't suppose to go into the jungle without Dad or one of my brother's with me. I saw the satellite that relayed information to Thunderbird 5 at the top of satellite hill. At this point I'd even rather be stuck alone aboard the station than down here on earth. Even alone up on the station, my brother Scott was more apart of what was going on in this family than I was.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, staring out the window, but eventually I turned away. As I did my eyes fell on a picture of Gordon and me, that had been taking on a camping trip. Virgil, Gordon and I had gone for a hike to see some of the waterfalls in Shanendoah park while the others had hung around the campsite that afternoon. Virgil had taken the picture.

I looked at the smiling faces in the picture. That had been this summer but it seemed like a lifetime ago. I couldn't remember being that happy for a long time.

I hated being the only one away at school. Away from everyone else. Left behind at some stupid school in the New York mountains.

_Fire Bug._

I heard Gordon's words in my head again. How could he say something like that? I wasn't a fire bug. I hadn't set the fire on purpose.

I grabbed the picture off the wall and turned around and flung it across the room. As chance would have it, I had thrown it in the direction of the door. To make matters worse the door opened as the picture flew in that direction. The picture flew past my father's head and impacted the far wall of the hallway.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down at the floor. I just couldn't catch a break today. I glanced up just enough to see my father turn around and pick the picture up off the floor.

Picture in hand my father turned and came back into the room. This couldn't be good.

"Alan, have a seat," he told me as he placed the picture on my desk and pulled out the desk chair.

I quickly sat down on the bed, as my dad pulled the desk chair over and sat down in it facing me.

"Alan, I'm disappointed in you. You really let me down."

"Dad, I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean for this to happen," I protested.

"I never said I thought you did it on purpose Alan but that doesn't matter. It still happened. You need to learn to take responsibilities for your actions. Whether they have the intended affect or not, either way your responsible. You got lucky today Alan. People could have seriously been hurt by what happened."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Dad asked me sharply.

I looked up from the floor to find him looking right at me. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I quickly looked back down at floor.

"Alan, why do you think that fire happened today"

"Because I mixed the wrong chemicals," I said softly, stating the obvious. Something inside me told me that wasn't the answer he had been looking for. At the same time though I had no clue where he was going with this.

"No, it happened because you weren't paying attention," he said sternly. "That's the bottom line Alan. You need to pay attention. You need to learn to take things seriously."

"But school's boring," I protested.

"It's necessary," he countered. "Life isn't always about doing what you want to do. There are going to be times when you have to do something you don't like or don't want to do. Just because you don't want to do it doesn't mean you just try to sail through it or don't give it your best effort. For some kids, school is one of those things. I understand that but that doesn't mean I don't want you to give it your best try."

"Maybe I am," I said defiantly. "Maybe I'm just stupid."

"Stop hiding behind excuses Alan. You're not stupid."

"It seems like everyone thinks that. Everyone expects me to mess things up."

"Then prove them wrong Alan. It shouldn't matter to you what they think anyways. You've got to learn to take responsibility for yourself. You were careless this afternoon, its that simple. You're not a little kid anymore Alan. Your actions have consequences. You need to think about those consequences before you act. That's the bottom line Alan."

I didn't say anything. How could I. I knew he was right although I would never admit that to him in a million years.

"I've got the material that will be covered in the last few days of your classes. I want you to actually study Alan. You and Fermat can work together and if you need help with anything I'll be around, as will Brains, or even John. And you're not to leave this house this weekend as you're grounded," he said standing up and putting the chair back by my desk.

I knew that had been coming.

"What about next semester?" I asked wanting to know if I had been kicked out of another private school or not.

"I'm not sure yet Alan," was all he said as he headed for my door.

That was all the answer I needed though. Those simple words told me one thing - I would not be returning to Churchill School for Boys after this semester. What would my Dad do if another private school wouldn't take me? Would he really send me to military school? I wasn't sure of those answers nor was I certain that I wanted to find out.

"Dad," I called out. Dad turned and looked back at me. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but sometimes sorry isn't enough," he said and then left the room closing the door behind him.

As I sat staring at the door, I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I had really messed up this time and despite the lack of yelling, I knew my father was disappointed in me. That I had let him down once again.

Jeff's POV:

"I know you are, but sometimes sorry isn't enough," I told Alan as I left his room closing the door behind him.

I had told myself not to yell at him. That only ever led into a argument with my youngest son, just like it had years ago with my eldest son. Alan was just like Scott had been at that age. Reckless and stubborn. I lost count of the times I had caught Scott sneaking out of the house or sneaking back in. Meg and I had been at the school at least three times a month when Scott was in eighth grade. If it hadn't been for sports, I don't think I ever would have gotten Scott to get the grades he had which were usually barely C's.

Losing his mother had been what had finally gotten through to Scott. It was after her death that he stopped getting into so much trouble. Had started to mature. To take responsibility for himself. Had started putting his full effort into his schoolwork even thought that had only meant bringing home mostly B's with a C here and there.

However, I didn't want it to take losing someone else to get through to Alan. If today was any indication though, it may just come to that.

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. My eyes fell on the ski picture that sat their. Not for the first time did I find myself wishing that Meg was still here. That I hadn't been left to raise our five sons by myself. The kids would have benefitted from having her here. There had been so many times when I had felt inadequate to teaching them what they needed to learn. Hadn't been sure about what to do during the hard times.

Like right now. I was at my wits end with Alan. It had been hard enough getting him into Churchill School for Boys. Most of the private schools were getting to the point where they didn't want to deal with Alan and his grades didn't help him any.

As much as I didn't want to, military school might just be the only option I had left with him. Still, that was only going to be a last resort. Alan didn't have the temperament for military school. There was no way he would be able to keep his mouth shut. I knew he would be miserable there. More miserable than he already seem to be.

"Dad," I heard John's soft voice say behind me.

I turned in my chair to find him standing just inside the doorway. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard the door open.

"Dinner's ready," he told me.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't really in the mood for dinner but meal times were a good chance for us to all get together. A chance for me to stay involved in my son's lives while I could. "I'll be right there," I told him.

John nodded and left the room. I glanced back at the picture one more time and saw Meg's smiling face staring back at me. What would she do in this situation?

I left the office with that question still left unanswered.


	9. Another Talk

thunderbirdgirl - glad you approved a the lecture. thanks for reviewing.

Fiona12690- well no running away (sorry) but I hope you like this chapter anyway and your sister too! Happy Birthday to your sister!

Marblez - glad you like the story so much. Here's another chapter

AngelMouse5 - well someone helps Alan out in this chapter but it isn't John and that's all I'm saying.

Queen of the Elven City - so glad I'm doing this storyline justice for you. Thanks for the idea!

star-shimmered-dragon - hey I could have had Jeff ground him to his room. Given the circumstances I think Jeff is being lenient on his youngest although Alan really does need a hug doesn't he! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Virgil's POV:

"Give the kid a break," John told Gordon and I as he walked by us, heading in the same direction that Alan had disappeared in. The was a hint of anger in his tone.

John's words irritated me just a little. Gordon and I had just been joking around, like usual. The five of us always gave each other a hard time. It was all harmless fun. It wasn't like anyone had been seriously injured. Yes, the chemistry lab was in pretty bad shape but it was just a building. It could be redone.

"What is his problem," Gordon commented looking down the corridor that John and Alan had just walked down.

I wasn't sure which brother he was talking about.

"I'm not sure," is what I said to him though which was the truth for either one of them. Alan was usually never so quiet. Usually he was throwing insults right back at us. As for John, he was the level headed, and most even-tempered of all of us. Yeah, he didn't join in on the teasing as much as the rest of us did but he had never gotten upset over it.

"We have time before dinner," Gordon said beside me. "Want to go for a swim."

"Sure," I said with a shrug. I wasn't sure right now was a good time to talk to either of my brothers. Not to mention, if I talked to John I would probably end up listening to a veiled lecture, something I wasn't in the mood for right now.

It was Onaha who finally called us in for dinner. The two of us got out of the pool and dried off as much as we could. Throwing a t-shirt on, we both headed for the house. Gordon and I hurried upstairs and changed quickly. When we came back everyone else had gathered at the table.

I took an empty seat next to John, while Gordon sat down next to Alan.

"I don't need fireproof clothes do I?" Gordon asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha, ha," Alan said quietly looking down at his plate of food on the table in front of him.

"Okay, that's enough Gordon," Dad said.

"Yes sir," Gordon replied and quickly got interested in his food. Dad usually didn't get involved when us kids were teasing each other. When he did, we all knew to cool it.

John started to inform Dad and Brains about what he had found out from Scott. I tried to pay attention as it had to do with IR business but I wasn't completely successful. I kept looking across the table at Alan.

My little brother was completely absorbed in the food in front of him. I wasn't even convinced that he was paying attention to the conversation between John and the grown-ups himself. That in itself was unusual. Alan was always fascinated with what we were doing with International Rescue. He usually even tried to include himself into the conversation.

Tonight though, he was acting like the food on his plate in front of him was the most fascinating thing going on. He wasn't really eating either, just sort of moving the food around on the plate. I was starting to feel really guilty about my candle comment earlier.

I suddenly felt John nudge me in the side with his elbow.

"What?" I said coming out of my thoughts to see everyone at the table except for Alan looking in my direction. I had missed something.

"Are you okay, son?" my Dad asked. I could see his eyes searching my face for the answer as well as waiting for my verbal answer.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I was just lost in thought. What did I miss?"

"Brains was just saying that he finished the updates for Thunderbird 2 and was going to install the new program tonight. I want you and John to make a test flight in the morning and see how the modifications work."

"No problem," I replied, happy to have any excuse to take Thunderbird 2 out.

"Dad may I be excused?" Alan asked. Looking across the table at him I saw that he had stopped moving his food around the plate and was looking over at Dad.

"Sure go ahead," Dad replied. I could hear the worry in his voice. Evidently I wasn't the only one who realized that something was amiss with Alan.

The rest of dinner was typical. We finished discussing business and then started talking about other things. Without having Alan to watch, I was now able to pay attention to the conversations taking place around me and join in on them.

After dinner, we all went our separate ways. Gordon always disappeared into his room. He never would tell me what he was up to and although I was still curious I gave up asking. If he wanted me to know, he would tell me. John disappeared outside with a book. He would read until sunset and then stargaze for awhile when the stars came out. Even when he was down here with us, I often felt as if part of John was still up on Thunderbird 5.

Dad and Brains headed for Brains started for the Thunderbird 2 silo, probably to start install the new software. Fermat tagged along after them.

Normally, I helped Onaha clean up the kitchen and then headed for the family room to practice the piano. There was something else I wanted to do tonight though.

I started clearing the table, trying to figure out what I would say to Alan. Someone had to talk to him and I'm sure John had already tried and if I let it go, would probably try again. However, I knew Alan better and vice versa. John had often told me that he felt that even when Alan talked to him, that Alan held back. That he wasn't quite comfortable with completely opening up to him. Like Alan was intimidated by him.

Although John couldn't understand how Alan could ever be intimidated by him, I could. John was the polar opposite of the rest of us. More quiet and introspective than any of us. Easy going. Unflappable. Even when he was here, John had the tendency to keep to himself. It often took one of us asking him to join us to get him involved in things around here.

Of all of us, I was probably the most like John. I had less of a temper than our other three brothers and thought things through a little more than the rest of them. However, I could still be impulsive and I lost my cool much more often then John did. Not to mention, I had never had any problem with inviting myself into a group.

Not to mention we all knew how much Dad depended on John. Gordon, Scott, and I knew where that came from though. Alan didn't. He had been too young when Mom passed away to remember how chaotic things had been following her death. Dad was trying to deal with his grief, run a business, and figure out how to run the house too. It had been John who had stepped up and helped him out. I wasn't exactly sure how it had happened but suddenly things at home had gone from chaotic to organized and it was John's doing.

When the dishes were all cleaned and put away I headed upstairs. I heard music coming from Alan's room as I stopped in the hallway in front of his door. I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. I knocked harder the second time giving Alan the benefit of doubt that he simply hadn't heard me. I still didn't get an answer though.

"Alan, open the door. I want to talk to you," I called out to him.

"Go away," was the reply I got.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alan," I told him. I waited a few moments but when I didn't get a reply I banged on the door even louder.

"Oh, hold on," Alan's voice came through the doorway sounded just a little annoyed. Oh well, he'd get over it.

I heard the door unlock but Alan didn't open it. With a sigh, I opened the door myself and walked in. I saw Alan sitting at his desk, a book opened in front of him. He was trying to pretend he was actually reading the book but he wasn't fooling me.

"Alan we need to talk," I told him walking over to the desk.

"I'm kind of busy right now," he told me without looking up. "I have school work to do."

"Well it helps if the book is actually right side up," I told him reaching out and turning the upside down book around. Alan sat back with a sigh.

"Alan, about earlier, I'm sorry about the candle remark. I was just teasing. I didn't think you would take it so hard."

"Of course not, its only me. The joke of this entire family. The one who can never do anything right," Alan said standing up and heading for his bed.

"Alan that isn't true," I said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah right," he replied looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes it feels like I'm adopted."

"You're not. If you were adopted we wouldn't keep you around but we're stuck with you," I told him. I was trying to get a smile out of him but it didn't have the intended effect. "That was suppose to be a joke, kiddo," I told him walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Well it wasn't funny," he told me.

"Okay, sorry," I told him. "So what's all this sulking about anyway."

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to do anything right. I don't even no why I try. Everyone just expects me to screw up and Dad hates me."

"Dad doesn't hate you," I told him. "Dad loves you."

"Sure he does. He loves finding a school for me every semester. He loves being called by the teachers and headmasters weekly about his problem child. He probably thinks I'm the biggest mistake he ever made."

"You're wrong Alan," I told him.

"Yeah right. After the four of you how can he not feel that way about me. Seems like no matter what I do it'll never be good enough. I mean Scott is this great pilot, and natural leader. Gordon was a star athlete and okay student in school. You're the valedictorian not to mention a great musician. And John, well he's Dad's "golden boy"," Alan said.

I couldn't hide the smile at that last remark. It had been Scott that had first used that particular nickname for John and it was one that Dad did not particularly care for.

"Don't let Dad hear you call him that," I warned my little brother.

"Why not," Alan said. "It wouldn't really matter. Nothing I do is right anyway. I'm not good at anything."

"Everyone is good at something Alan. You just haven't figured what that is yet," I told him suddenly understanding his downcast mood. It wasn't easy growing up in this family. There were a lot of expectations for you and it didn't just come from us kids or Dad. There were a long list of Tracy's who had been influential and considered the best at whatever there chosen career had been. I had been lucky though. By the time I was Alan's age, I had already discovered my talent as a musician. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't had that.

"And Alan, you're not the first one of us to get into trouble at school. Almost all kids get into trouble at least once. It's part of growing up."

"Yeah, but none of you ever blew up a chemistry lab."

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. That statement just sounded funny.

"You have a point there, but it isn't the end of the world. No one was seriously hurt and its not the first time someone in this family has seriously messed up."

"Really?" Alan asked looking over at me.

"Really," I told him. "Gordon broke someone's nose a few years ago over something stupid. The first time I was on Thunderbird 5 by myself, I crashed the entire computer system up there. It took Brains and John a week to get it back online. And when Scott was about your age he took Dad's car and wrecked it, not to mention he crashed Thunderbird 1 one time while showing off. And you were kind of young at the time, but Mom probably had as many teacher conferences because of Scott as Dad has had because of you so far if not more."

"I always remembered Scott being the one looking after us," Alan said.

It didn't surprise me that was how Alan remembered Scott because while John was busy running the house, making sure we had food, the house was clean, and meals were on the table, Scott had started looking out for Alan, Gordon, and I. He ended up making sure we got to school, extracurricular activities, and dealing with most of the minor trouble we had gotten into. I think Scott had secretly been glad when we all went started going to boarding school. It gave him time to go back to being a teenager.

"He did," I told Alan, "but before that he was Mom and Dad's problem child," I told him remembering things I had gotten away with simply because Mom and Dad had been too busy dealing with my older brother. "No one is expecting you to be perfect Alan, just to take things more seriously."

Alan looked back up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure if I had gotten through to him or not but I had no idea of what else to say. I waited a few minutes, giving Alan a chance to say something. When he didn't say anything though, I stood up and headed for the door. I was about to walk out when Alan finally spoke up.

"Hey Virgil," he called out. I looked back at him. "Thanks," he told me with a small smile on his face.

"Anytime," I told him. "But stay away from fire this weekend will you. I don't feel like having to evacuate the house," I said with a grin.

Alan took the pillow out from underneath his head and threw it at me. I put my hands up just in time to deflect the pillow. Laughing I bent down and picked the pillow up and then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Hey give that back," Alan called.

"You want it, then you're going to have to come get it," I taunted him.

I hesitated long enough to see him get up off the bed and start in my direction and then started running down the hallway. Alan chased me down the steps, through the living room and into the family room before he caught up to me.

Alan tackled me, sending us both to the floor. As we wrestled for the pillow, I happen to catch a glimpse of Dad standing in the doorway. I didn't miss the slight smile on his face as he walked in the direction of the front door, probably heading outside to find John.

Alan's POV:

After finally managing to wrestle my pillow back from Virgil, I headed back upstairs in a much better mood. Virgil's admission that the others had made pretty big mistakes themselves made me feel a little bit better. Maybe my older brothers weren't as perfect as them seemed. I couldn't believe that Virgil had crashed the computer system for Thunderbird 5. That was definitely right up there with me setting fire to the chemistry lab. Maybe there was hope for me yet.

And then there was Scott. I had always idealized my eldest brother. He had always seemed so confident and in control. I wanted so much to be like him. From what Virgil had said, I might be more like Scott than I had realized. Probably in ways that my Dad wished I wasn't, which was maybe why Dad seemed to have so little patience with me. Maybe he was just frustrated with having to go through the same things he already had.

Well, maybe I could start changing that. I wanted my Dad's approval. I wanted my Dad to be proud of me. Of course, I had no clue how to achieve that goal. Even paying attention in class, there was no way I was going to get the grades like Virgil and Gordon had in all of my classes. However, I could at least start trying. Do the homework, and actually study for the tests instead of just making up half of the answers.

For starters, I had some schoolwork to do to get ready for the finals next week. I might not be going back to the school following this semester but I could at least pass the classes I had spent this semester taking. Especially chemistry. I had no desire to repeat that particular class.

I went into my room, and sat down at my desk. I started reading the history assignment my teacher had given to my father. I was confined to the house this weekend anyway, so I might as well make some good use of my time.

After I had read through the history assignment I pulled out my math book. I took one look at it and realized that I was in over my head. I wasn't even sure how to do what had been gone over in class this past week.

Picking up my book and notebook I left my room and made my way down the hall to Fermat's room. I knocked on the door hoping that my friend would be in there. It didn't take long for him to come to the door.

"Hi Alan," Fermat said seeming a bit surprise to see me. 'Just wait until you hear what I want', I thought to myself.

"Hey Fermat. Can you help me with my math homework? I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure," he said stepping aside.

Femat and I sat down at his desk and started going over what had been covered in math. I had a feeling I was about to find just how patience my friend really had.

I wasn't sure how long we had been working when the alarm went off. I heard the running footsteps of my family as they headed toward the control room. I wanted to follow them. To at least be in the control room to watch what was happening.

I heard Fermat sigh beside me. We had actually been making some progress but I think he expected me to do what I usually did and go rushing for the control room.

I resisted the urge though. The only thing I would be allowed to do was watch. My time would be better spent here with Fermat.

"Where were we?" I asked Fermat as the alarm was silenced.

Fermat looked at me in surprise. Then I saw a smile come across his face.

"Ma-ma-maybe there is hope for you yet Alan," Fermat said.

"Anything is possible," I said as we went back to working through the algebra problems.

It was ten o'clock when Fermat and I finally called it quits.

"Maybe we can tackle ch-ch-chemistry tomorrow," Fermat suggested. I could tell he was still skeptical as to how long my sudden interest in school work was going to last.

"I don't want to interfere with your grades," I told him feeling a bit guilty of monopolizing his time. However, I knew if I were to have any chance at passing my classes I need his help.

"No pr-pr-problem Alan. Helping you will help me understand the ma-ma-material too," Fermat said.

"Okay. And thanks Fermat," I told him picking up my book and leaving his room.

I went down to my own room and changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants to sleep in. Turning off the lights I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to voices out in the hallway. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was only two-thirty in the morning. The voices must have been my family coming back.

"Take it easy John," I heard my Dad say.

Those words caught my interest. Something was going on. I threw back my blankets and headed out of my room. As I walked out into the hallway, I saw Dad, Virgil and John disappear into John's room. Gordon was standing by the doorway looking inside. He was still wearing his IR uniform which was dirty. His face was smudged with dirt too. It also looked like there was blood on the back of the uniform.

"What happened?" I asked him as I walked down the hallway. Gordon didn't answer me.

Glancing at him, I walked by him and into the room. Virgil and Dad were on either side of John who was sitting on the edge of his bed. John was as pale as a ghost, and his left arm was wrapped from his wrist to his elbow. He was the only one still not in is IR uniform and the only one not covered in dirt.

"Dad, relax," John was saying. "Dr. Harper said I was going to be fine as long as I don't overwork the arm."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gordon slip away. Although I wanted to ask Dad what had happened I was also curious about Gordon. He didn't seem like himself.

Silently, I slipped out of the room and followed Gordon downstairs. Gordon headed outside, and although Dad had said I was restricted to the house this weekend I followed him. It wasn't like I could get into much more trouble than I was already in.

Gordon sat down on the side of the patio, looking out across the pool that stretched out in front of us. I sat down beside him. I saw the far away look that he had on his face. I wasn't even sure if he was aware that I was there.

"Gordon?" I said questioningly as I rested a hand softly on his shoulder.

"It was my fault," he said softly which told me absolutely nothing.

I wasn't sure what to do or what to say or even if I should say anything.


	10. Test Flight

May Portland - Would you be mad if I said this chapter doesn't tell you what happened- Just kidding! Its close to the begining, I wouldn't be that mean. Happy to see that you approve of the Virgil and Alan bit. I forget who made the comment about 'mean Tracy boys' but I had to show that Virgil isn't all that bad. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Queen of the Elven City - and another vote of approval for the Virgil/Alan interaction. Glad to see everyone is taking that well. And I wasn't being sarcastic with the last review. I really am having fun with this story even if it is a "little" bigger than I orginally planned. I'm really glad that you prodded me into starting this!

manders1953 - have you fallen off the chair yet? I hope not! This chapter explains what happens.

ILoveSam - and vote number four for the Virgil/Alan bit. I just thought John coming to the rescue was too predictable. As for the mission - read and find out.

Star-shimmered-dragon - well I got good news and I got bad news. The good news is this cliffhanger ends. The bad news is that this chapter ends with another cliff hanger. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing though.

AngelMouse5 - I haven't forgotten about your T-bird story - i'm in the middle of the last chapter you wrote. Glad you liked the last chapter. I just had to have Virgil redeem himself. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

thunderbirdgirl - well here's the answers to your questions. Thanks for reviewing

Iniysa - Alan has to learn sometime! glad you're enjoying the story!

bling lig- glad you're enjoying the story. As for Alan giving in so quickly I am trying to keep the weekend from dragging into twenty chapters by itself so sorry about that. Besides I didn't want Alan mopping around all weekend. That wouldn't be any fun.

Marblez - who could resist a request like that!

* * *

Gordon's POV:

"It was my fault," I said softly, mostly to myself. I was vaguely aware that Alan was sitting beside me. I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder. It was a small comfort. I also knew that those words would mean nothing to him but I couldn't form any other words. It had all happened so fast.

Everything had been under control. Those we had gone to rescue were safe, some receiving the medical attention they needed. We had been helping with the clean up when the second incident had happened. The incident that I had caused.

_flashback_

We had been called to a building collapse at a construction site. Several of the workers had been trapped and the rescue personnel had been unable to reach them. They had called for our help.

Dad had already been surveying the site when Virgil, John, and I had landed in Thunderbird 2. Using the equipment from Thunderbird 2, we were soon working on moving the debris to reach the trapped workers.

With our equipment it hadn't taken long to reach the workers. John and I had helped the two workers make their way over the debris that we hadn't moved and over to where the paramedics were waiting. The workers safe and receiving the medical attention they needed, we had started helping the other workers in clearing the debris so they could resume work on the partially built office building.

"And yet another miraculous rescue," I said in a reporter tone as I started helping Virgil move some of the metal supports that had fallen. "How do you do it."

"Please no applause," I resumed my little comic scene in my normal voice. "It's all just in a days work."

I heard Virgil and John snicker at my comment. Dad however, wasn't so amused.

"Cut it out Gordon. This is still a dangerous situation. Pay attention to what you were doing."

I hadn't replied. I had just been trying to lighten the mood up as everyone had seemed too tense. Before long though, I was back to my doing my little mock report at a lower voice. One that I was hoping my Dad wouldn't overhear.

Nearby, Virgil was trying not to laugh as he heard every word I was saying.

I guess Dad had been right though, I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing. I picked up a scrap of metal to carry out to the pile that was quickly forming. As I did so, I heard noises above me, and realized to late that I had loosened some unstable pieces up above me.

"Gordon," I heard Virgil's warning shout even as I looked up to see the falling metal.

I felt something run into me knocking me out of the way, and John's yell of pain as the metal fell nearby. I felt a weight on top of me, and soon realized that it was John who had knocked me out of the way.

Carefully easing my way out from under my brother, I tried to see how bad he was hurt. Dad and Virgil were already kneeling down beside us. John was clutching his left arm as blood oozed out of a nasty gash on his arm. I could see the pain on his face.

"Let's get him to the hospital," Dad had said as he and Virgil helped John to his feet. I followed heading straight to the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 once I was on board. I already had the rocket in the air by the time Virgil joined me up front, putting in a call to Dad's friend Dr. Harper so he would be expecting us.

_end flashback_

"My fault," I said again, still seeing the blood and John's face etched in pain in my mind. I hopped off the patio ledge to the level below and started waking toward the beach. I wasn't sure if I wanted Alan to follow me or not, I just knew I had to walk. Do something to try to clear my mind. To try and get the image that was haunting me out of my mind.

Alan's POV:

Gordon was silent for a few moments and then I heard him say it was his fault again. I watched as he left the patio ledge and headed for the steps leading down to the beach. I didn't know whether I should follow him or not. I wanted to help him but, how to do that I wasn't sure.

Before I could make up my mind I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my Dad walking toward me. I quickly got to my feet, sure I was about to get yelled at.

"Dad I'm sorry. I just . . ." I started saying, trying to explain why I had left the house when I was suppose to be grounded. Dad held up his hand though and I let my explanation trail off.

"It's okay Alan," he said. "You're not in trouble."

"How's John?" I asked.

"He'll be okay. He lost a lot of blood and has about twenty five stitches but it doesn't look like there will be any permanent damage."

"What happened?"

"Gordon got careless," Dad said, which still didn't tell me much but I figured it was the best I was going to get right now. "This is why I'm so hard on you Alan. Things might seem trivial right now but if you want to be a part of IR then you can't take things for granted. You can't let your guard down for a second while your on a mission or someone is going to get hurt or worse. I didn't want you to have to learn that the hard way."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say. I had been just telling Virgil earlier how I thought Dad didn't love me and here he was telling me that he was so hard on me because he didn't want me to learn things the hard way. That definitely didn't sound like someone who didn't love me.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Alan," Dad told me.

I just nodded. Now was definitely not the time to argue. Especially, since technically I wasn't even suppose to be outside.

As I headed toward the house, Dad headed down the steps to the patio. I watched as he disappeared in the direction that Gordon had taken. When even Dad had disappeared into the night I went back into the house, and headed upstairs.

Walking past John's room, I saw that the door was still opened. Glancing in, I saw that the room was dark. In the moonlight that came in from the window, I saw Virgil sitting in a chair by John's bed.

I suddenly had a new reason for doing my school work this weekend and passing my classes. Failing classes only meant that it would take me longer to graduate. I might not care about school but I was sure of one thing. I wanted to get through school so that I could be at home more and not just because I was missing the action. I was starting to see how dangerous the missions were that my father and brothers went on. They weren't just cool.

The chem lab fire and tonight's incident had made me see something that I had been missing. There were no certainties in life. Anything could happen. One little mistake, like mixing the wrong chemicals because you were daydreaming, and you could easily lose someone you care about. I had gotten lucky. Extremely lucky.

I continued on to my room and climbed back under the covers. It took me awhile to fall asleep though, as I thought about things. As I wondered if Gordon was going to be okay. In a way, I knew exactly how he felt. He must feel like John's injury was his fault, just like I felt responsible for the fire. If Fermat or anyone had been seriously injured, I knew I would never be able to forgive myself.

In time I heard footsteps out in the hall and Dad and Gordon's soft voices. Then I heard Gordon's door close across the hall from mine. I just hoped my brother would be able to get some sleep.

My whole family, save for Scott up in Thunderbird 5, were now safely in the house. My mind at ease, I was finally able to drift off back to sleep.

Virgil's POV:

We put the planned test flight off until the afternoon as we had all slept late that morning. Brains had spent lunch telling me what I needed to know about the new autopilot software and some last minute instructions.

The new software was suppose to be able to process the information coming in from the sensors and make course corrections quicker. Right now, we mostly used the autopilot to switch pilots. If this new software worked then conceivably, we could use autopilot in flight with a relatively minimum risk of a collision.

I was on board the rocket right now, going through the pre-flight checks, and waiting for my copilot. After the events of last night, I figured it would be either Gordon or Dad joining me. Which was why when I heard footsteps come into the cockpit and looked up to see John I was surprised.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" The question had just slipped out without me really even thinking about it. The sun had been rising before I had left John's room for my own bed this morning and even though he looked better than he had last night, I was still worried about him.

"Don't you even start on me," John told me, the smile that had been on his face disappearing. "I already spent an hour this morning convincing Dad that I was okay to go on this test flight. I don't need to justify myself to you," he told me as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair.

"Okay, sorry!" I said quickly. I was a little surprise at John's reaction. John was usually the calm, level headed one.

I heard a sigh beside me. I knew what John was getting ready to say. He was getting ready to apologize for his uncharacteristic outburst but it wasn't necessary. I understood where he was coming from. Dad had a tendency to get a little overprotective of us at times even though, with the exception of Alan, we weren't really kids anymore.

"It's okay John, really. Let's just forget about it and get this 'bird' in the air," I told him looking over at him. He nodded, as I put the radio headset on. "Thunderbird 2 to Command," I said into the headset.

"Go ahead Virgil," came Dad's reply over the radio.

"We're ready to launch Dad," I told him.

"F.A.B., Virgil. We're ready here. Remember for this first test flight I want you to stay out over open water. We don't want to risk a collision. Once autopilot is engaged, Brains will start the test program that will feed false information to Thunderbirds 2 sensors and we'll be able to see how the quickly the autopilot is able to make course corrections. Scott's keeping an eye on what's going on from Thunderbird 5. He'll let us know if anything comes into the area."

"Copy that Dad," I said as I started up the flight sequence.

Soon, Thunderbird 2 was in the air and I was heading away from the island over open sea. A couple minutes out I radioed command again.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5."

"Go ahead Virgil," Scott's voice came over the radio.

"You ready to be our eyes up there?" I asked him.

"Ready whenever you are," Scott told me.

"Command, I'm engaging autopilot now."

"F.A.B. Virgil," Dad said over the radio.

I glanced over at John as I reached out to engage autopilot. He gave me a slight nod. We both hoped everything went okay with this test flight. Brains had been working on this program for the last six months.

"_Autopilot engaged."_

Things were quiet for awhile as the test program took over. John and I both watched the instrument panel in silence. However, the silence started to get to me.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Gordon this morning?" I asked looking away from the instrument panel and over at my older brother.

I hadn't seen Gordon this morning since lunch time and even then Gordon hadn't seemed like himself. He was uncharacteristically quiet. I had glanced over at him a couple times while I was listening to Brains explain things to me. He seemed to be pushing his food around the plate more than actually eating it.

I knew what had been on his mind. He was blaming himself for John's injury even though it had been an accident. Yeah, he should of been paying more attention to what we had been doing but even if he had been, it still could have happened. Besides, I was as much to blame as he was as I had been laughing along with him, not really paying complete attention to what I had been doing. If there was any blame to be placed about what happened the night before than we were both equally guilty.

"Yeah, I talked to him and I told him to stop blaming himself," John told me. He looked over at me and held my gaze. "And the same goes for you," he told me.

"What do you, read minds?" I asked him. Even though this wasn't the first time, it still amazed me when John managed to hit on what I had just been thinking about.

"I just know my brothers really well," John told me with a smile.

"Dad was right. We should have both been paying more attention to what we were doing."

"Maybe, but believe me Virgil, I was listening to Gordon's little comic routine myself. He was trying to break the tension of the situation."

"Well, he was successful in that for a little while," I said smiling as I remembered Gordon's little comic act from the night before. "How hard was Dad on him?"

"Gordon said he got a very long lecture from Dad last night," John told me. "I have a feeling that Gordon is going to leave the comedy back at the island for awhile."

"That's going to make mission a lot duller," I said. Gordon was usually the one who kept the missions from getting too tense. Flights to and from mission sites tended to be filled with jokes in between us getting the information being fed back to us from Thunderbirs 1 and 5.

"I don't think he'll last long," John told me.

I was about to say something else when I heard a small explosion. I looked down toward the instruments to catch a glimpse of the last sparks. There was also smoke coming from the area I had seen the sparks from. It didn't take me long to realize it was the controls for the autopilot.

John reached over and tried to disengage the autopilot.

"_Autopilot engaged," _the computer said again. That wasn't good.

"Command to Thunderbird 2 is everything okay. We're not getting any information from the autopilot system anymore," Dad's voice came over the radio.

"Negative. There's been some kind of malfunction with the system. Auto pilot won't disengage," I told him even as I tried again.

Beside me, John got out of his seat and knelt down on the floor of the cockpit. Taking off the front panel, he started looking at the system. More smoke came out of the open panel not to mention I could now smell burnt circuits. I knew that was a good sign.

"The area is still clear," Scott reported. I could hear a touch of panic in his voice. I knew it was killing him being stuck up on Thunderbird 5 while all this was going. Scott was use to being in control and taking action not sitting and waiting.

"Looks like the short circuit melted the part of the system together. I'm going to have to try and rewire this, bypassing autopilot," John said standing up and going for the toolbox. I was suddenly definitely glad it was John with me and not Gordon. As much as I loved Gordon, John had more experience and knew all the Thunderbirds better as he had been a part of designing and building all of them to some extent.

I relayed the information to Dad. Suddenly being over open water was a blessing and a curse. The blessing was that we were in open skies. There was no risk of collision with anything. The curse was, if this thing went down, I knew it wouldn't stay on the surface long. I just prayed it didn't come to that.


	11. Solutions

Queen of the Elven City - I treated the characters with respect - no more ouchies - lol!

Angel Mouse 5 - what can I say - I like that line. I had to use it again somewhere!

Faith - how would you rescue the craft that does the rescuing? I'm not sure and lets just say I'm not exploring that one. Other than that you'll have to read to find out what happens.

Manders1953 - glad you're enjoying it.

I-like-chickens - I explore how Gordon's feeling a little bit in this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy that.

ladc - yeah that's the trouble with writing a 'prequel' to the movie - there's certain things that are just predictable. Oh well! Thanks for reviewing.

b8955.5 - sorry to hear you're dissapointed. Of course it would be more helpful if you told me what you didn't like about it. 'this is kind of starting to suck' isn't exactly constructive criticism.

Marblez - first I just wanted to let you know that the no-name anoymnous review for Chapter 5 of Fermat's Crush was me. Don't ask me how that happened. I swore I put a name on that review. Oh well! Here's a chapter to help your withdrawal -lol. As for another story, I did start posting another one but not here. If you want to check it outits at www.p066. ezboard . com /bfabthunderbirds ( just take the spaces out of that to get it to work)and check out the page I started there. I might eventually post the story here but not right away - sorry.

IloveSam- thanks for the review for both this story and Longest Day.I'm happy that I put enough Jeff in it for you and that you enjoyed the bit about the couch. I figured I had to make some mention of it.Glad you liked the flashback for this story. I wasn't sure how well that actually was but couldn't figure out a better way to write it. As for John going on the flight - its amazing what you can still do despite an injury if you set your mind to it ( I know I completed a night land nav course after spraining my knee earlier that day). Thanks for reviewing.

Fiona12690 - glad you both like it. Your suggestion is a good one but I don't think it will work well with this story. Always happy to hear suggestions though. Thanks for reviewing.

May Portland- another great suggestion but sorry no submarine in this chapter. Here's chapter eleven.

M.S.K. - thanks for letting me know you like this story. Appreciate the review.

AN: everyone is welcomed to check out the Thunderbirds page I started. The link is up in the response to Marblez's review if anyone is interested! Okay end of the shameless plug. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Gordon's POV: 

"John's going to try do some rewiring and try to bypass autopilot," I heard Virgil say over the radio. "Hopefully that will give us back control of Thunderbird 2."

I was standing against the wall in the office, watching and listening to what was going on. After the night before I was trying to stay out of my Dad's way. I was pretty sure I wasn't exactly high on my Dad's list of people he could trust right about now. Or people he wanted to deal with.

Not that the thought that my Dad didn't love me had crossed my mind, because I knew he did. I knew that was the reason he was so hard on us sometimes. He loved us, and he didn't want anything to happen to us. The fact that John had gotten hurt on the mission last night did not sit well with him but that would have been the case no matter which one of us got hurt or whose fault it had been. Still I knew I need to fly low on my Dad's radar for the next day or so. New that he would be watching everything I did more than he already did.

Being the youngest member of International Rescue got hard sometimes. I didn't have as much experience as the others. When something went amiss, I didn't always know what to do and while it was true that all of us were still learning things every mission we went on, it sometimes felt like a still had so much more to learn. Evidently my Dad felt that way to, as he seemed to constantly be using things as a learning experience for me and he seemed to point out every little mistake I made.

Not that last night had been a little mistake. Last night had just been stupid. I should have been paying attention to what I was doing.

Sometimes I couldn't wait for Alan to start his training. I was more than ready to pass off the distinction of being the youngest member of International Rescue to him. Much the same way that Virgil had felt when I started my training.

"Gordon,"

"Yeah, Dad," I said pushing myself off the wall and standing up straighter. The thought of standing at attention in the military came to mind and the thought of saluting crossed my mind. I restrained myself knowing it would not go over well with Dad at all.

"You and I are going to take Thunderbird 1 out and be on stand-by. If Thunderbird 2 goes down I want us already on the scene as we won't have much time."

"F.A.B." I said as I followed him toward the portraits on the wall.

Moments later we were in the air. It seemed unnatural for me to be aboard Thunderbird 1. The last time I had been in it was when Dad had been training me to fly it.

"Brains, what's the status on Thunderbird 2?"

"Unchanged, Mr. Tracy," came the reply.

Soon, I could see Thundebird 2 in the distant, the bulky green rocket being easy to spot. Moments later we were right above it and Dad slowed Thundebird 1 down to stay with the slower rocket.

"Thundebird 1 to Thunderbird 2," Dad said beside me.

"Thunderbird 2 here," came Virgil's voice back over the radio.

"Just wanted to let you know we're right above just in case anything should go wrong."

"FAB, Dad," Virgil replied. I could here the relief in his voice.

"How's that bypass coming along?" Dad asked.

There wasn't a quick reply. The radio was silent. I started worrying. Thinking of possible things that could have gone wrong. Things that would explain the radio silence. Suddenly I was glad that we were out here. Out where I could see Thunderbird 2 for myself. Know that it was still in the air and hadn't crashed.

'What's going on down there?' I thought to myself keeping an eye on Thunderbird 2 through the cockpit. Times like this, it would be nice to have x-ray vision like Superman.

"Virgil?" Dad said beside me. Evidently he was getting worried about the silence himself.

"Sorry Dad," Virgil said. I let out the breath I had been holding. "I was helping John. He thinks he just about has autopilot bypassed.

John's POV:

I was only half listening to the radio conversation Virgil was having. I had been paying attention enough to know that Dad had launched Thunderbird 1. Exactly what they would be able to do from Thunderbird 1 I wasn't sure, but still it was nice to know we weren't alone out here anymore.

"_Autopilot disengaged."_

"Did it actually work?" I called out not moving from my spot on the floor of the rocket, my head underneath one of the consoles. I wasn't moving until I knew I wouldn't need to do some more work. My arm hurt enough as it was. Getting up and then having to get back down here was not exactly high on my list of things to do.

"F.A.B. I've got control back," Virgil called back to me. "I don't think sensors came back online though," he told me as I stood up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Thundebird 1 isn't showing up on sensors."

Yeah, that was a pretty good indication. If that was case though, the bypass I had just done had circumvented autopilot control but not the test program that had been running. I wasn't sure what to do about that.

"You're a good pilot. You shouldn't need sensors to fly this 'bird' home," I told Virgil jokingly. Looking over at him, I could tell he wasn't amused. "Thunderbird 2 to Command."

"Brains here, go ahead John."

"I've been able to bypass autopilot, but we don't have sensors. Are you still running the test program?"

Could it really be that simple?

"Negative, the test program is showing up as aborted on my end," Brains replied.

So much for the easy solution.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thundebird 5."

"Go ahead John," Scott replied. I could hear the anticipation in his voice. My older brother was use to being in charge. Of taking action. Not sitting and watching.

"We're going to link Thunderbird 5's sensors with Thunderbird 2's so we can get this 'bird' home."

"And just how do you plan on doing that."

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through it," I told him wishing I was up there. If I was, I could have the modifications done in no time. Talking Scott through it was going to take a little longer.

Alan's POV:

"Alan, Fermat, are you coming down for lunch?" I heard Tintin call out as she knocked on the door.

I looked at my alarm clock, which read twelve thirty. I couldn't believe I had actually lost track of the time doing school work.

"We'll be right there," I called back to her standing up and closing the math book.

"You're ma-ma-making progress Alan," Fermat told me as we headed out of my room.

"Thanks Fermat, but do you think I'll be ready in time for finals."

"Anything is possible," he told me as we made our way down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

The rest of my family was already sitting at the table, talking and eating.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Virgil said as we walked into the room.

"Give me a few hours, Mr. Tracy and I'll be able to tell you exactly what went wrong," I heard Brains saying to my Dad. "I'm still convinced the software will work, its just a matter of a few modifications."

"I trust you Brains," Dad told him. "However, analysis of what happened is going to have to wait as our first priority needs to be getting Thunderbird 2 back to operational status."

"Of course," Brains told him. " I already have the data downloading from the guidance processor. After lunch Virgil, Gordon and I are going to start on the repairs."

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down at the table with my lunch next to Virgil. Fermat sat down next to me. Everyone at the table looked in my directions.

"Where have you been, squirt?" Virgil asked me, sounding surprised. I couldn't blame him. Even when I had to resort to news broadcasts I tried to keep track of what my family was up to. Here I was in the house, and I was completely lost.

"Probably plotting his next explosion," Gordon chimed in from across the table before I could answer.

"I was actually doing homework," I said shooting a look at Gordon, who started laughing at my answer.

"And the world didn't come to an end," he said.

I wadded up my napkin and tossed it across the table at him. The napkin hit him and fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Okay, you two cool it," Dad said before Gordon had a chance to throw anything else back at me.

"Yes sir," we both said.

The others went back to there conversation and by putting bits of the conversation together actually manage to figure out an answer to my question which no one in my family had bothered to ask. Sometimes it sucked being the baby of the family.


	12. FatherSon Talk

AN: This is a very short chapter. It actually wasn't even suppose to be a chapter by itself but I wanted to give you all some kind of update. Sorry it took so long but life's been crazy between school and work. My fiance has't even seen me in two weeks! Hope you enjoy it!

Shevaun - thanks for the review and the compliments. They're much appreciated.

Queen of the Elven City- I promise this chapter has no ouchies!

I-like-chickens - well I'm posting more. Sorry I couldn't keep to the soon part. I'm trying my best though. Hope you enjoy and please be pateint.

Angel Mouse 5 - glad you think Alan actually doing his school work isn't to much out of character! to quote John - "Alan's a good kid". Thanks for your continuous support and as you can see I caught up wit your story!

Fiona12690 - sorry I couldn't update that same day and I hope you won't be too dissapointed but there is no Alan running away. Sorry! hope you like the update anyway.

kky - I like John's hair myself. As for what's go to happen to Alan and his finals you're going to have to wait and see!

moonlightbear - I'll forgive you for the lack of reviews if you forgive me for the slow update!lol. Seriously though, thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like this story. Great is always better than good.

IloveSam - another much appreciated review. I like to hear what particular parts people liked or didn't like (but likes are better). And there is more Alan /Gordon interaction coming up. I started writing it in this chapter but split it when I decided to update this short piece. Hope you enjoy.

Marblez - here's an update. Hope you like it.

star-shimmered-dragon - guys can be such a pain sometimes!

M.S.K. - glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too!

* * *

Jeff's POV:

After dinner on Sunday, I headed up to my office. Brains had finished his analysis of the test flight Friday morning and made some modifications. He had given me the report right before dinner and I wanted to go over it. Not only did I want to know what had happened, but I also wanted to see what modifications he had made. I was still interested in the improved autopilot but I didn't want to rush into a second test flight.

Sitting down at my desk, I started looking over the report. Thankful that we had some relative quiet this last couple of days. Thunderbird 2 had been ready to fly again Friday night, but other than the quick test flight I had taken it out on, there hadn't been any reason to take her up. Saturday and today had been quiet. No calls for International Rescue had come in which gave us some rare down time. Something we all needed after everything that had happened these last few days.

I was just finishing the report when John came into the office.

"Just can't stay away from work can you?" he said as he walked over and sat down on the couch along the wall, leaning back against the soft cushions.

"Seems like it never gets done," I told him a smile coming to my face. I leaned back in the chair and turned to face him. "Not to mention I've still got to find a new school for Alan. Seems Alan's reputation for giving teachers and headmasters a hard time has gotten around. I even have headmasters that won't even take my call."

It wasn't something that I would tell everyone of my sons but it never even entered my mind to not mention it to John. I told John just about anything. I had for awhile now. Somewhere along the way John had established himself in the role of my confidant, a role that use to be Meg's. It was just one of the many roles of hers that John had taken up in the years since her death.

"Well then I've got good news for you," John told me.

"Evidently I'm not the only one whose been working," I told him with a smile, knowing without him even saying it that he had been looking into schools for Alan himself. It didn't surprise me. This wasn't the first time that John had helped me look into a school for Alan. With any luck though, it would be the last.

"Yeah well, it beats getting tormented by one of my brothers," he said easily. I knew that wasn't it though. I knew John enjoyed the times he got to spend down here with us despite getting teased by the others. John just took his responsibility to this family seriously and maybe a little bit further than he really should. "Anyway, I've been contacting schools and I found one willing to take Alan."

"Which school?" I asked, mildly surprised.

"Wharton Academy in Massachusetts."

"Okay so what's the catch?" I asked knowing that there had to be something else. Nothing was simple when it came to Alan.

"The catch is he has to pass all his classes this semester," John paused a moment. "Especially chemistry. Seems the headmaster at Wharton Academy doesn't want to take the chance of having Alan in the chemistry lab."

"Can't say I blame him," I said softly. I had to be honest with myself. If I was running a school I would be hesitant to accept a student with a reputation like Alan's myself. Still as a father, it was frustrating. I wanted Alan to have a good education although he seemed intent on sabotaging that.

"Maybe we should keep looking," I said.

"Come on Dad," John said sitting up straight. "Give Alan a break. He still has a chance to pass his classes. Last I knew he wasn't, failing any of them this semester."

"You're right," I said with a sigh. With the exception of chemistry and math, most of Alan's grades this semester were solid C's. As long as he got at least C's on his finals he would be fine. His English grade was actually a high B which was surprising but for which I was happy about. Seeing him do good in a class was gratifying and I knew it would help Alan's self confidence.

Besides, he was my son. If I didn't show a little belief in him, then who else would. If no one believed in you it was very easy to give up. Give up on trying to do anything. Give up on yourself.

"Besides, Alan has really been working hard on the school work this weekend. I think he'll do okay."

I looked over at John studying him, trying to gauge his words. Trying to decide if he was saying those words to help reassure me or because he really believed them.

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't just saying what he thought I wanted to here. He believed what he was saying. He believed in his brother, which was probably something I needed to learn from him.

"I guess we'll just wait and see what happens," I said. "Don't tell Alan though. I think he'll have a better chance at doing well on his finals it he doesn't have the added pressure of knowing he needs to pass to get into Wharton Academy."

"You got it Dad," John replied. "So where do we stand on the autopilot project," he asked sitting back against the couch again.


	13. Brotherly Contention

AngelMouse5 - glad you enjoyed the chapter. I think john believes in all of his brothers which is what I'm hoping I show in my writing. Thanks for reviewing.

Queen of the Elven City - glad you liked the last chapter. This one is a little longer.

I-like-chickens - thanks !

IloveSam - sorry about the wrong version of here/hear. I haven't fixed it yet but I do plan on doing so. Thanks for pointing it out. Glad you enjoyed the John/Jeff talk. This one is longer than the last chapter.

Fiona1260 - it's longer! probably not as long as you would like though.

Marblez - here's your update. Hope it was quick enough for you.

moonlightbear - thanks for the review. as for Alan passing his classes I think that is kind of predictable. I mean he is in Wharton academy in the movie.

Lauzjamin - nice to see a new name in the reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for the review. It's much aprreciated.

* * *

Alan's POV:

With a sigh, I closed my history book. I wasn't getting anywhere anymore. I had been studying ever since I came back to my room after dinner and the dates and names were starting to mix together. I definitely needed a break.

I got up and walked out of my room. I felt no where near ready for some of my finals, and history was one of them. Chemistry was the other one that had me worried. The closer it got to the time for me to go back to school the more worried I got about them. I was starting to think I didn't stand a chance. I still had tomorrow though and no matter how I looked at it by this time next week I would be back here again and this past semester would be nothing but a bad memory.

The house was quiet. Dad was probably in his office and I wouldn't have been surprised to find John there too. Of all my brothers, I understood John the least. He seemed so much older than me, older than even Scott. The fact that he was so close to my Dad didn't help any either. I always felt like I had to be on my best behavior around him because anything I did would be reported to Dad. Not to mention I was jealous. Jealous of the close relationship that John had with our father. The kind of relationship that I wanted.

Sighing to myself, I made my way to the kitchen. I heard laughter coming in from outside. It sounded like Virgil, Fermat, and Tintin were having a great time.

I got a glass and filled it with water. Sipping the water I looked out at the pool in front of the house. Virgil and Tintin were playing a game of volleyball in the pool. Fermat was sitting on the edge of the pool, with his feet dangling in the water. Knowing Fermat, he was probably keeping score.

"Hey Squirt."

I jumped at the sound of Gordon's voice behind me. I turned as he strolled into the kitchen. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and no shoes.

"Don't sneak up on people."

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," Gordon told me as he grabbed a banana off of the counter. "Of course you were probably daydreaming about actually being out there with them instead of stuck in here."

"I don't see you out there," I countered.

"Yeah, but the difference is that I can go out there and jump in the pool whenever I want. Your stuck in here," he told me. I could feel the anger rising in me. Leave it to Gordon to take the opportunity to rub in the fact that I was grounded.

Of all my brothers, it seemed as if I got into arguments and fights with Gordon the most. Probably because he was the closest to my age. When we weren't trying to get on each others nerves though, he was probably the brother I was closest too. Despite the sibling rivalry that often surfaced the two of us talked a lot and when I was actually home spent a lot of time together.

"So what. I'm not the one that sent John to the hospital," I shot back. I regretted the words as soon as I said them. I knew Gordon felt bad enough about what happened on the mission without that remark but it just slipped out before I had time to even think about what I was doing. It was something that I did a lot and something that always led me into getting into trouble.

Gordon didn't say anything but his face showed plenty. I could see the shock there. Shock that I had actually stooped that low as to throw that back in his face. After the shock came the hurt and the guilt. I knew I had gone too far with that comment. I would give anything to have been able to take it back but I couldn't.

I opened my mouth, to try and apologize but Gordon didn't give me a chance. Without a word he turned and walked out of the kitchen. I heard the front door open and close as he retreated outside.

I contemplated following him but thought twice about it. I wasn't so sure I wanted to risk a longer sentence just for an apology. The apology was just going to have to wait until Gordon came back inside. Maybe by then I would be able to figure out exactly what to say anyways.

With a sigh, I turned back toward the window. The other three were still at there game of volleyball. As I watched the game going on in the pool, I saw Gordon walk by the pool. I saw Virgil pause before serving the ball, looking in Gordon's direction, probably trying to convince him to join them. Gordon just kept walking.

Tossing the ball over the net to Tintin, Virgil headed for the side of the pool, most likely to go after Gordon.

'Great, now I'll have two brothers mad at me', I thought to myself turning away from the window to find John standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, trying to get over my surprise of seeing him there. This just wasn't turning out to be my day.

"Enough," he told replied. I tried to figure out his tone. He didn't really sound angry. John sounded more like he was disappointed but disappointed in who - Gordon or me. "I wish the two of you wouldn't go at each other like that," he told me.

Maybe it just wasn't me then. I didn't really feel like asking though.

"I wasn't thinking. That comment just slipped out."

"Unfortunately, there's been a lot of that going on in this family lately," John said. I got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about me this time.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his presence. I wasn't sure why but I just wanted to get out of the kitchen. Get away from John. I needed to do so without being too obvious about it.

"I should be getting back to my homework," I told him. I had no intention on going back to my school books again right now but it seemed like a good excuse to leave the room. An excuse that John probably wouldn't question.

I walked past John, and started up the steps. I was about halfway up when I heard John call my name.

"Hey Alan."

I turned around to acknowledge him but I didn't say anything. I really didn't have the desire to have a conversation with him but to just keep walking would have been too rude.

"Everything is going to work out," he told me.

I didn't say anything. What could I say, that wouldn't get me into more trouble? Turning I continued my trek back up the stairs, half expecting John to follow me. Half wanting him to follow me.

He didn't though, I went back to my room and turned my music on. It was a little louder than I really should have been listening to it but no one came to tell me to turn it down for a change.

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Dad had already left in Thunderbird 1 to meet with Lady Penelope and Brains had decided to skip breakfast and continue his work in the lab on the autopilot program. Kryano, Onaha, and Tintin had all taken their breakfasts outside to the patio to enjoy a quiet breakfast together which left Fermat, John, Virgil, Gordon and me.

Both Virgil and Gordon were giving me the cold shoulder. I could tell instantly that Virgil was on Gordon's side from the looks I was getting from him. I thought about trying to say something to them but I wanted to talk to Gordon without an audience.

John tried at first to get a conversation going but it didn't work. Nobody was much in the mood to talk to one another. Fermat kept casting looks in my direction but kept quiet. He never had been much for getting involved in the arguments and disagreements that came up between my brothers and I.

As we were cleaning up the breakfast dishes I took a chance and tried to talk to Gordon.

"Gordon can we talk?" I asked him, still not wanting an audience for my apology.

"I have nothing to say to you," he told me icily.

"Just give me a couple of minutes," I said.

"Why don't you just leave him alone," Virgil said coming up behind me. "I think you said quite enough last night."

I felt my anger rising. Yeah, what I said to him had been wrong but it wasn't like what he had said to me was completely in the right either. He had been getting on my case about the lab fire since I came home. Virgil had apologized about the comment he made when I came home but Gordon never had.

"Why don't you stay out of it," I snapped at Virgil.

"Will you three cool it," John said from where he was standing. I had completely forgotten that he was even still in the room.

Without another word, Gordon and Virgil headed for the front door.

"Gordon, can we please talk?" I said not ready to give up. I didn't want to go back to school with things like they were.

"No Alan. I want nothing to do with you right now," Gordon called out over his shoulder as he reached the front door and disappeared outside. Disappeared to a place where he knew that I couldn't go after him.

I felt an arm come to rest across my shoulders. I turned my head, expecting to find Fermat standing next to me. Instead, I found it was John that was standing there. At least I knew it wasn't three against me.

Gordon's POV:

After Virgil and I jogged on the beach for a little while, he headed back to the house. I stayed down on the beach. I was still mad at Alan and was determined to avoid him. He went back to school today so all I had to do was wait until he left the island.

I sat down in the sand right above where the waves were hitting and looked out over the ocean. I knew the reason that Alan's remark had bothered me so much was because he was right. John going to the hospital had been my fault.

I had been the one who caused the metal scraps to fall through my carelessness. John had been trying to protect me. I wasn't even sure why John wasn't mad at me. I knew the arm had to be painful. Pain that was my fault. I wouldn't have held it against him if he never wanted to talk to me again.

That wasn't the case however. Instead, John kept trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault. That all it had been was an accident. I had just started convincing myself of that when Alan had made his remark last night.

I wasn't sure how long I was down on the beach. I hadn't put my watch on, so I didn't even know what time it was.

Hearing a low rumble overhead I glance upwards to see our small private plane fly overhead. That probably meant that either John or Virgil were flying Alan and Fermat back to the Churchill school for boys. That also meant that it was safe for me to go back up to the house. I wouldn't have to face Alan again until he came home for the holiday break.

Standing up, I started in the direction of the house, with the intention of getting my swim trunks on and swimming some laps in the pool.


	14. Back to school

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chpater. Glad you all enjoyed it. This chapter starts to resolve all the conflict going on in the Tracy family. There will be at least one more chapter maybe more, I'll have to see how everything works out. Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

Gordon's POV:

As I made my way toward the house, I passed Kryano and Tintin busy with caring for the plants. I said a quick hello to them as I walked by, not really wanting to talk to anyone but knowing it would be to rude just to walk by. Fortunately, I didn't pass anyone else as I made my way into the house and up to my room.

I went right to my dresser to get my swim trunks but I never even got the drawer open, as something white on my bed caught my eye. Leaving the dresser I walked over to the bed, curious as to what had been left there.

Coming up to the bed, I found that it was an envelope. My name was written on the envelope, and by looking at the writing I knew in was from Alan.

I felt anger rising in me once more. Alan's words echoing in my mind.

"_I'm not the one that sent John to the hospital."_

Those words had hurt, maybe even more so, because I knew there was a truth to them. Still, to have Alan throw it back at me like that hurt even more than the words. He had said it to hurt me. To get back at me and it had worked.

I started to rip the envelope in half, without reading it when a voice stopped me.

"Do you really want to do that?"

I jumped at the voice. I hadn't expected anyone, least of all not John.

"I would've thought you would have left to take Alan back to school," I said as I got over my surprise.

"Virgil took him back. I figured you'd find your way back inside after they left and I think you and I need to talk," he told me taking a few steps into the room.

"Talk about what," I said looking down toward the bed as I tossed the envelope back down on it.

"About what's going on with you and Alan and about what happened the other night," he told me.

"I think you need to talk to Alan about that first incident," I told him trying to steer away from both topics but especially the second one. I had talked to John about the mission yesterday. He had tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault but I hadn't been able to believe him and I didn't want to go into that again. I was trying to forget about it.

"I already did," John said.

His statement took me by surprise but maybe it shouldn't have. John was always playing peace maker in this family.

I kept quiet. There wasn't much I could say.

"Gordon, Alan regrets what he said to you. He was just angry and wasn't thinking but you won't even give him a chance to apologize. I told him to write the apology down," John told me nodding toward the discarded envelope on the bed. "If you're not ready to listen to an apology yet then don't open it but don't go destroying it either. You'll regret that even more."

I just nodded. What John said made sense. Even though I was furious with Alan right now I knew that it wouldn't last. That it couldn't last. He was my little brother and no matter how angry I got with him I still loved him.

"It's just that I can't believe he said that to me. Those words really hurt," I said softly needing to say something. I looked up at my brother. Suddenly, I didn't want to avoid the mission incident. I wanted to tell someone how I felt inside. Share it with someone so I could get rid of that burden that I was carrying around. "John, I'd never want to do anything to hurt you. To hurt any of you."

"I know that Gordon," John told me patiently, just like he always did. He took a few steps toward me.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I realize that was stupid. That I should've been paying attention to what I was doing but I never thought anyone would get hurt," I said. I knew I was babbling but I couldn't stop myself. Now that I had started talking about it, all I wanted to do was get everything out. "Maybe I shouldn't really even be a part of International Rescue. You guys need to be able to depend on me and I'm the last person that you should be depending on. What if I make another mistake and someone else gets hurt, or worse killed. I don't think I could . . . "

I let my words trail off as John pulled me into a hug.

"Its okay Gordon," I heard John say softly as I let my head rest on his shoulder. "There isn't one of us who haven't had those kinds of doubt at one point or another."

"Really?" I asked not really believing it. All of my older brothers always seemed so calm on missions all the time. Like nothing ever phased them. No matter what happened they kept there cool and adapted to the situation, all the while I'm trying to keep my lunch down. Trying not to completely freak out. Trying to be the professional that everyone expects me to be.

"Really. Would I ever lie to you?" John told me.

"I guess not."

"We all know you're still learning and that you're going to make mistakes. None of us expects you to be perfect. We don't expect ourselves to perfect. No matter how much training we do, how many missions we go on, the unexpected is going to happen. That's just the nature of what we do."

I thought about what John had just said. It sounded a lot like what my Dad had been saying that night of the mission along with the lecture I had received. That night I had only been concentrating on the lecture part of what Dad was saying. Concentrating on the fact that I had let him down. Let my brothers down. Even though I had heard the underlying message I had tuned it out. Hadn't thought about it until now.

"I'm sorry John," I said without really thinking about it, still unable to let go of the guilt I felt about John getting hurt. Mistake or not it was still my fault.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Gordo," John told me softly, hugging me a little tighter. I didn't fight against it. After the last couple of days of beating myself up I needed the comfort. Needed the forgiveness that I couldn't seem to be able to give myself.

"However," John said after a little while, "Here's something to consider. What Alan said to you hurt in the same way as what your comments about what happened at the chemistry lab hurt him."

"I was just joking with him," I said defensively, pulling away from him. "Alan was purposely trying to get back at me."

"Does that really matter?"

I didn't answer him, just like I hadn't answered Virgil when he had said almost the same exact thing to me last night.

"Think about it," John said as he rested his hand on my shoulder briefly as he walked out of my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Alan's POV:

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Virgil asked me as the cab pulled up in front of my dorm building at the Churchill School for Boys. We had taken the cab from the local airport.

"No," I told him. "I didn't even need you to come this far," I told him. "All you had to do was drop us off at the airport. I am capable of using public transportation by myself."

"Sorry if I wanted to make sure you got here okay."

"More like you wanted to make sure I came back to school," I muttered under my breath as I climbed out of the cab behind Fermat.

"Alan wait a second," I heard Virgil say even as I shut the cab door, not wanting to hear what he had to say. I already knew he was on Gordon's side.

Fermat and I headed up the steps of the dorm building. I expected to hear of the sound of the cab pulling away. I didn't though. Instead I heard another door shutting.

"Alan, hold up a second," I heard Virgil call out. Evidently he wasn't going to let me get away with that comment.

Figuring that he would simply follow me right to my dorm room, I stopped halfway up the steps. I turned to face him.

"Alan what's up with you today?" Virgil asked me stopping a few steps below me.

"I can't believe you just asked that," I told him. "You're as bad as Gordon."

"I apologized for making the jokes about the chem lab fire. What more do you want me to do?"

"Show a little support. I make one insensitive remark and I'm a rotten person. Gordon was making jokes all weekend but no one is upset with him."

"That's not true."

"Sure seems that way to me. You sure seem to have taken Gordon's side in all this."

"I'm not on anyone's side," Virgil said defensively. "Sure I'm worried about Gordon. He's taking what happened Friday night really hard but that's it. What's going on between you and him the two of you need to work out between yourselves. And I do agree with you. The two of you did exactly the same thing to each other and I told him as much."

"You did?"

"Yes," Virgil told me sounding a little exasperated. "The two of you really need to get things worked out and I know you've been trying and he's being stubborn but don't give up on him Alan. I don't like seeing the two of you fighting. I don't like to see any of us fighting."

"But this morning at the breakfast table," I said thinking about the looks I had been getting from him.

Virgil didn't answer me right away. I stood there looking down at him. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for him to explain his actions this morning.

"I guess I did act like a jerk, this morning," he finally said, taking me by surprise. That had been the last thing I expected for him to say. "I can see how you thought I was on his side. I guess I just thought that if Gordon wasn't ready to work things out that anything that you said would just make things worse. I guess I should have thought a little bit more about your feelings. I should probably leave the peace making in this family to John."

"I'm not going to argue with you about that," I told him, still a upset with him but not mad anymore. At least I knew Virgil didn't hate me.

Virgil laughed and held his arm out for a hug. I came down the few steps in between us and gave him a hug.

"You should probably be getting home. They're going to wonder where you got to," I said a few minutes later.

"Okay, stay out of trouble Alan and good luck on your finals," Virgil told me, getting the hint.

"Thanks," I said.

I watched as he went down the steps and got back into the cab. As the cab drove away I turned around and headed for the door. Fermat was waiting for me by the entrance of the dorms.


	15. Back home

Spense - just wanted to say thank-you for the reviews. glad you liked the Virgil/Alan resolution.I'm glad you enjoyed The brother I don't know. Thanks for your feedback on it. Hope to hear from you agian soon (hint, hint!)

Marblez - I'm working on the rest. Your not that patient are you? lol! I think this story has one more chapter in it, so enjoy it while you can.

Queen of the Elven City - I said I was getting close to the end. Its not quite over yet. I can't leave Gordon and Alan not talking now can I. Like I said before I think this story has one more story chapter in it after this one. Hope you enjoy.

Aj2951 - thanks for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for taking the time to review. Also thanks for letting me know about the name change.

M.S.K. - thanks. glad you enjoyed it.

BookReader2007 - Well, of course I have to have Gordon and Alan make up - its just not quite in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

* * *

Alan's POV:

I looked up at the clock. There were still twenty minutes left to complete the test, which was the last one of the semester. Part of me wanted this all to be over. The other part of me wanted more time.

Looking from the clock to the paper in front of me, I tried to focus on finishing the test. Or well at finish the problems that I knew how to do. There were some on the test that I had no clue how to solve even after all the studying I had done.

Letting out a sigh, I lifted the pencil and tackled the next problem.

"Time up," I heard the teacher say, in what seemed like a few minutes.

I quickly finished up the problem I was working on and put pencil down, as the kid behind passed his test up to me. I still had two more problems that weren't answered but I had done the best I could. As long as what I had done was mostly correct I should still be able to get a decent grade.

I added my test paper to the others and passed it to the kid in front of me. Around me my classmates were started to talk. I heard a few kids say how easy the test was.

"Yeah, right," I muttered to myself as I put my pencil in my book bag. Slinging the bag over my shoulder. "It was about as easy as getting teeth pulled," I said to no one in particular.

Working my way toward the exit of the classroom, I went into the hallway to wait for Fermat. He wasn't long, and as soon as he joined me I headed down the hallway toward the exit. I just wanted to get away from the classroom and back to the relative safety of my dorm room. We were halfway across the quad when Fermat finally spoke up.

"H-H-How do you think you d-d-did, Alan?"

"Okay, I guess," I told him shrugging my shoulders. "At least on what I got finished."

"How far did you get?"

"There were only two questions I didn't get to."

"W-W-Well that's pretty good," Fermat told me reassuringly. "You worked hard this past week Alan. I'm sure you did f-f-fine."

"Thanks," I said, actually meaning the words. I had been putting a lot of work into my school work since last Thursday and I was glad somebody noticed. Even if that somebody was only my best friend.

Even though Dad had never come right out and told me, I knew I wouldn't be coming back to Churchill School for Boys after the holiday. I also knew that Dad wasn't going to have an easy time finding another school that would take me. Getting decent grades on my finals would have to count for something and at this point any little bit would help.

"It sure will be nice to be h-h-home for a little while," Fermat commented as we walked into our dorm building.

"I guess," I said absently.

I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to go home. Dad was probably still upset with me. He would definitely be asking me about how finals had gone, something that I really didn't want to think about. I had done the best I could and I wanted to forget about them.

Then there was Gordon. I had left an note for him apologizing but other than that I didn't know what was going on between the two of us. I couldn't even be sure he had read the note and I hadn't heard anything from him. Was he still mad at me? Part of me didn't want to find out.

"W-W-What's wrong A-A-Alan?" Fermat asked me as I put the keycard into the lock to open our dorm room door.

"Who said anything is wrong?" I countered, as I pushed the door open and walked into the dorm room.

"The fact that you're not ex-ex-excited about going home," Fermat said as he followed me inside.

I tossed my back pack on the striped bed and then flopped down beside it, the springs squeaking under the strain.

"I guess I'm just worried about what's going to happen. I haven't heard anything from Gordon in the past week. What if he's still mad at me.?"

"You guys never stay mad at each other too long," Fermat said reassuringly as he sat down at his desk chair. We had already packed are stuff and were ready to go home. We simply had to wait for our ride, now. "I'm s-s-sure Gordon has cooled off by now."

"I hope so," I commented absently looking up at the ceiling. If not it was going to be a long vacation. Even though the island was big, the house was big, my family still couldn't seem to avoid each other. There was no way I could avoid Gordon if I wanted to. If he was still mad at me, this vacation could be very awkward.

I heard a knock at the door. It was probably our ride. I made no move to open the door, not ready to leave the relative safety of the dorm room. Besides, Fermat was closer to the door anyways.

I listened as I heard Fermat make his way over to the door. Heard the click of him unlocking the door, and the squeak of the hinges as he opened the door.

"Dad!" I heard him say surprised. To tell you the truth I kind of was too. Brains had never come to pick us up before.

"Hello son," Brains said. I sat up on the bed to see the two embraced. At least I would get a little bit more time before I had to face any of my family members. "Are you two r-r-r- packed?" He asked as he let go of Fermat.

"Yeah, packed and ready to go," I answered trying not to let my lack of enthusiasm show in my voice. I didn't feel like explaining myself again.

"Okay, then let's get g-g-g- leave. The cab is waiting out front to take us to the airport," Brains said.

I grabbed my bags, as Fermat did the same thing and then the three of us left the dorm room. Fermat and I dropped our key cards in the return box next to the exit as we left. Even if we were coming back after the holiday break, a new room would have been assigned to us.

"Your father and brothers are doing a personnel transfer, Alan" Brains told me as we put the bags into the trunk of the cab. "They should be back by the time we get th-th-th home."

I just nodded, silently. I didn't trust myself to speak and not give away my lack of enthusiasm. I knew exactly what he meant by personnel transfer. John had gone back up to Thunderbird 3 and Scott was coming back down. That meant I had someone else to torment me about the chemistry lab incident. Knowing Scott, he would have a field day. He usually did enjoy tormenting me about anything he could come up with.

Why couldn't he have stayed up on Thunderbird 5?

Scott's POV:

I walked slowly through the house, enjoying being home. I hated being on Thunderbird 5. Hated the isolation. The confined space. Not having the traditional night a day cycle. I had know clue had John did it so much, and did so without a complaint. Still, I didn't begrudge him his time at home. He needed to come home from time to time. Be with the family for awhile, and the only way he could do that was for someone else to take his place.

I actually should have been up there through the end of the month, but John had insisted on doing the transfer early, as he knew Christmas was my favorite holiday and he didn't want me spending it alone. Of course that meant that he had to spend it alone, just like he had spent Thanksgiving alone up on the station. He hadn't given in though and I knew when it came to a battle of wills John was going to win. As stubborn as I was, John was even more stubborn.

As I neared the kitchen I heard a commotion. I just assumed it was my family welcoming Alan and Fermat home for the vacation. I hurried my steps to join in on the celebration. As much as I tormented my little brother I also missed him when he was away at school and after what happened at the school a week ago, I was anxious to see for myself that he was okay.

As I expected, I found my family, minus Gordon, in the kitchen. Alan and Fermat in the center of all the commotion. I was starting to see what John had been telling me about what was going on in our family the last week. I had just figured he was overreacting. Gordon and Alan had always stuck together no matter what. I just couldn't actually picture the two of them not getting along and yet here Alan was home from school and Gordon was no where to be seen.

"Hey Sprout!" I greeted him as I walked over to him. I messed up his hair and then gave him a hug, glad to see that he seemed okay. I had hated being stuck up in Thunderbird 5 during everything that had gone on last weekend. Not being able to be there for my little brothers.

Alan hugged me back, although it seemed a little resistant. It was probably because he expected me to start teasing him once I saw that he was okay. Rubbing in the latest of his screw-ups and normally I would have. There were several smart remarks that came to mind but I bit my tongue and kept quiet because of a promise John had made me make before leaving Thunderbird 5.

_We had been getting ready to leave. Dad, Gordon and Virgil were in the cargo bay of Thunderbird 5 storing the last of the supplies that had been brought up. John had pulled me aside saying he needed to talk to me before leaving._

"_Scott I want you to promise me something. Promise that you won't give Alan a hard time about the chemistry lab fire."_

"_Who me?" I said with mock innocence. I knew exactly what he was getting at. In fact, I had kind of been looking forward to the chance to tease Alan about his latest experiment in pyrotechnics. I enjoyed giving my baby brother a hard time and this was a perfect opportunity_.

"_Yeah you," John said completely serious. I guess he wasn't buying my innocent routine. "Look Scott, Alan really upset about what happened. Gordon and Alan haven't talked since the night before Alan went back to the school because of an argument from resulting from teasing about the incident. Just give Alan a break for a change. Besides, I don't want to see any more of my brothers made at each other."_

"_Especially when you can't play peacekeeper right," I said lightly._

"_Scott I'm serious," he told me, the expected smile not coming to his face. I was starting to see how important this was to him._

"_Okay," I told him. "No teasing Alan," I said a little reluctantly and then realized that I would not be able to keep that broad of a promise. "Well, at least not about the chemistry lab incident," I mended quickly. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself from not teasing my baby brother about something._

"_That sounds a little bit more realistic," John told me a grin finally coming to his face._

"How did finals go, Alan?" Dad asked.

Alan just shrugged his shoulders.

"I tried my best though," Alan remarked softly and just a little bit defensively.

"Then I'm sure you did okay," I said quickly before anyone else had a chance to say anything. I saw the surprised look Alan gave me. I also didn't miss the look Dad threw my way.

He didn't comment about it though.

"Dinner is ready," Onaha said quietly from her spot at the stove.

"Great," Dad said. "Virgil go find Gordon."

"Okay," Virgil said leaving the room and heading upstairs. Evidently Gordon had retreated to his room while I had been unpacking.

We all sat down at the table with our dinner. Gordon and Virgil didn't take long to join us. Gordon didn't even look in Alan's direction. There was no way I was going to let this go on much longer. If they didn't get things patched up soon, I was going to take a stab at reconciliation and just hope it didn't blow up in my face like some of my other attempts in the past. John was definitely much better at those sort of things than I was.

"_You know you don't know everything," I heard Virgil yell from the direction of the living room. _

"_Sarah, I'll call you back," I said quickly into the phone and hung it up, not even waiting for her reply. I headed toward the living room to see what was going on._

"_It is possible for you to be wrong. Even if you don't want to admit it. Dad thinks your so perfect but you're no better than the rest of us."_

"_I never said I was perfect," I heard John reply calmly. _

_I knew what was going on now. Virgil had snuck out of the house and headed for a party on the mainland last night, after Dad had told him he couldn't go. Like any normal fifteen year old, Virgil had been determined to go to that party. Although John hadn't gone and told Dad Virgil had snuck out when Dad had asked about his whereabouts John hadn't lied about it .Dad had been waiting in Virgil's room for him last night when he came home._

_By now, I was standing in the doorway to the living room. I kept quiet not ready to interfere yet._

"_You could have covered for me but no you go and tell Dad exactly where I was. You use to cover for Scott all the time."_

"_And look how much trouble Scott got himself into. I don't want to see you go through that. I know better now. I'm not going to lie to cover for you Virgil, its that simple."_

"_Just because you have no friends and no life, you don't have to ruin it for the rest of us," Virgil shot at him. John didn't respond, and evidently Virgil had run out of steam._

"_Are you two ever going to patch things up?" I couldn't help but ask John as Virgil stormed from the living room. John had already went back to study for his chemistry exam he had when he went back to school after the break._

"_Things will work out," John said simply not looking up from his book. _

_I sighed. Even though John seemed so sure that things would work out, I wasn't so sure. Virgil seemed pretty upset. I had to figure out away to get the two of them to work things out.

* * *

_

"_He's the one who wants to talk to me and he can't even show up on time," John said from where he was sitting on the edge of the patio deck above the pool level. _

"_I'm sure he'll be here soon," I said casually from my place on a nearby lounge chair. I had Aviation Today opened in front of me but wasn't really reading it. _

_Although the note I had left for John had said Virgil wanted to see him, it had actually been me who had left it. I had left one for Virgil saying that John wanted to see him. I was hoping that if I could get the two of them together and talking that things would get worked out._

_As if on cue, I saw Virgil come up the steps leading from the beach._

"_You wanted to see me John," Virgil said cooly. _

"_I thought you're the one who wanted to see me," John said hoping off the patio._

_Both of them looked toward me._

"_I was just hoping I could get the two of you talking, so things could get worked out."_

"_Until he apologizes for ratting me out, I have no intention of working things out with him."_

"_I don't have anything to apologize for. Dad told you that you couldn't go to that party. You never should have snuck out."_

"_Like you do everything Dad tells you too," Virgil said closing the distance between himself and John. "Oops, wait you do. I forgot I was talking to Mr. Perfection."_

"_I never said I was perfect," John said not backing down. This definitely wasn't going the way I had wanted it to._

"_No you just act that way. Dad says jump and you say how high. You do whatever he tells you. You might be smart but you don't know how to think for yourself. And you think just because your older that you can tell us younger kids what to do. Frankly I'm sick of listening to you."_

"_Somebody had step up and take charge when Mom died. Dad was trying to keep his business going and Scott was too busy sneaking out and hanging out with his friends to be any help. Do you think I enjoyed spending all my time looking after you three, doing housework, and making sure you kids were feed. I did it because it needed to be done, despite what I had to give up. Have you ever stopped to think about the sacrifices I made for you."_

"_I never asked you too and I'm old enough to look out for myself now."_

"_No you're not, you're just a selfish, spoiled brat," John told him, which surprised me. That didn't sound at all like something John would say. This was definitely getting out of hand._

_Before I could step in between the two of them though, Virgil threw a punch at John. The punch took John by surprise, and Virgil made solid contact. John stumbled back against the ledge he had been sitting on just moments before. I quickly got in front of him in case Virgil decided to not leave it at that. Virgil just turned and headed for the steps though._

_I turned back to John, who was still leaning against the ledge, one hand to his face._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him putting an arm around his shoulders. It was then that I noticed the blood on his hand, blood from John's bloody nose. Virgil had evidently gotten him good. "Let's get you inside and see how bad it is," I told him._

"_You should've stayed out of it, Scott," John told me as I helped him toward the house. I couldn't help but think he had a point._


	16. Resolutions

AN: Sorry about the delay guys - what can I say - Life happened! Still I hope you find this worth the wait. The flashback scene is for Khara as I hadn't planned on doing anything else with it until she mentioned it in her review.

AJ2951 - glad you liked the younger Virgil. Wasn't sure if people would find him believable or not. I'm glad you're enjoying the story but I'll warn you know this is the last chapter. Sorry but the story is already longer than I orginally planned.

AngelMouse5 - sorry I seem to have dissapeared. I promise to get to you're last chapter and the new story soon. The alerts are still in my inbox to remind me!Hope you like the resolution I came up with.

Queen of the Elven City - See what you started! no seriously, thanks for the idea. Its been fun writing it and I hoped you enjoyed reading the story. Thanks for the support.

star-shimmered-dragon - speechless - what a wonderful compliment. Hope you enjoy the ending.

Spense - well you'll find out about that letter in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

M.S.K. - okay, sorry it wasn't soon but I did update it. Glad you're enjoying it!

I-like-chickens - glad you liked the flashbacks. This chapter has another one which I hope you enjoy as well.

Marblez - Yes, this is the last. Sorry. I have started another but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it here. I do have some of it posted at the page I created at ezboard. Let me know if you want the link.

zelifanat - thanks for the review

Olympics - thanks for letting me know about the name change ( I liked the old one better and it was shorter). Glad to hear you've been reading. Hope you enjoy this story.

Khara - well, I'll ease you're mind and tell you that you have the right author and title. It was Longest Day and I had to remove it from here because ffnet was having a fit over the use of the song lyrics in the one chapter. If you want to read it again I can give you the link to my ezboard webpage that I posted it on. Thanks for the review. I hope you like the resolution for the flashback scene!

* * *

Gordon's POV:

The sound of knocking on my door made me jump. I had been lost in thought and had tuned out all the other sounds around me. I took my eyes off the envelope in my hands and looked toward the door.

"Come in," I called out.

The door opened and Scott walked in.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," I said not moving from my spot on the bed. Scott shut the door behind him and leaned against my desk. Somehow I knew what Scott was going to say. He was going to try and convince me to talk to Alan. To work things out with him. However, I was going to let him say what he had come to say.

"Are you still mad at Alan?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't that I didn't know the answer, it was more like I didn't want to put voice to what I already knew. I wasn't mad at Alan anymore. Hadn't been for awhile. The only thing keeping me from reading his letter was my pride. It was also the only thing keeping me from talking to him.

"Gordon this is ridiculous," Scott said. I had to agree with him. It was starting to get to the point where I wasn't even sure why I wasn't suppose to be talking to Alan anymore. Everything was all just a stupid misunderstanding. " I don't know exactly what happened between you two but I know it can be worked out. You two are so close, don't let that slip away."

"What do you care?" I said without really thinking. I kept my eyes on the carpet in front of me. I didn't want to see the concerned look that I knew was on his face.

"I care because your both my brothers. I don't like watching any of you fight."

"This has gotten completely out of hand," I said out loud to no one in particular. With a sigh I stood up and headed toward the window.

"Then talk to Alan. Work things out."

"I wish it were that easy," I said not looking away from the window. Even though I knew it, I wasn't about to admit to Scott what a jerk I had been to Alan already. Alan had attempted to apologize and I just blew him off. Didn't want to hear it. Hell, I hadn't even bothered to read the note he had left me before he went back to school. Why would Alan want to listen to me now.

"It can be. You just have to swallow your pride and go talk to him," Scott told me. I didn't answer him. I knew he was right. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Of course, I could attempt to get the two of you talking . . ."

"Stop," I said finally turning around. "Don't say another word," I told him. "I promise I'll talk to Alan. We'll work things out."

"Man, you're making it sound like my offer of help is a threat," Scott said sounding just a little offended.

"Help from you at mediating something very well could be a threat," I told him not really caring if he was truly offended or feigning it. The results spoke for themselves. "I have no desire to get a bloody nose from Alan."

"I'm not that bad," Scott said defensively.

"Face it Scott, when it comes to diplomacy you have no talent for it." I told him.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I usually leave the diplomacy to the rest of you," Scott told me pushing himself away from my desk. "You're going to talk to Alan, right."

"Yeah I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good, because this has gone on long enough," Scott told me as he opened my door and walked into the hallway.

As the door closed behind my oldest brother I sat down on the bed and finally opened the envelope. I figured I might as well at least see what he had written before I went to find him.

Scott's POV:

Leaving Gordon's room, I made my way down to Dad's office. Dad and Brains had headed for Brains laboratory to discuss things and Dad had asked me to call and check in with John to get an update on the forest fire we were keeping an eye on. So far, the local agencies hadn't requested IR's help.

"Hey what's up?" John asked when he answered the radio.

"Nothing much," I told him. "Dad wanted me to check with you about that fire in South America."

"Everything is status quo with that situation," John replied without missing a beat. It still amazed me how John seemed to know everything that went on when he was up in Thunderbird 5. No matter what question I asked him, he'd have the answer in just a few moments. "How's everything down there?"

"Alan and Gordon still aren't talking but I think that's going to change soon."

I saw the look of panic that briefly crossed his face although he quickly hid it.

"Scott what did you do?"

Despite the situation, I had to struggle to keep a straight face. Not much could visibly rattle John. No matter what happened, on the outside John was always the one that stayed calm and professional even if he didn't feel that way on the inside.

"Relax, all I did was have a talk with Gordon and convinced him to talk to Alan," I told him. "What harm could that possibly have done."

"This is you we're talking about."

"It's not like I tried to trick them both into talking to each other."

"Don't remind me. Still, things have a tendency to get worse, not better when you try to play peacemaker."

"Have you been talking to Gordon?"

"Why did he say the same thing?" John asked with a grin.

"More or less," I admitted. "To tell you the truth I think the thought that I might possibly try to play peace maker might have scared him into talking to Alan," I said thinking again of Gordon's reaction to my offer of help.

John started laughing.

"You're lucky you're on that station," I told him, trying not to laugh myself. I guess it was kind of funny when you actually stopped and thought about it. And I had to admit, it wasn't as if my family didn't have good cause to fear my peace making attempts. Even that situation with John and Virgil had gotten better after I had stopped trying to work things out between them.

"_Virgil, telephone," I called up the steps holding the phone in one hand. "That's of course assuming he's actually still up there, and hasn't snuck out again," I said to John who was sitting on the couch studying once again. His nose was still slightly swollen from when Virgil had punched him a few days ago._

_Dad had extended Virgil's grounding after finding out about Virgil hitting John. Virgil was now restricted to the island for the rest of spring break which he was none to happy about. He had been planning on getting together with some friends tonight and now he was stuck at home. To say the least it had done nothing to improve his attitude and Virgil was holding John responsible for it._

_Although personally, I felt a little bit guilty about Virgil's extended punishment, I was sorry to see him have to stay home. Although I hadn't met them, I didn't particularly care for the new kids Virgil was hanging out with this year. John felt they were trouble and John was a pretty good judge of character._

"_He was up there five minutes ago," John answered not looking up from his book._

"_What are you doing, checking up on him?"_

"_Just because he isn't talking to me, and is mad at me doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking out for him. He's my brother and whether he likes it or not he's stuck with me."_

"_Then this little feud between the two of you isn't just about him sneaking out the other night?" I asked him sitting down on the couch next to him. John finally put the book down on the coffee table._

"_No. Virgil and I have been arguing over his new friends since the start of the school year. The not talking to me thing is new though."_

"_You know you can't protect him from everything."_

"_I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him make mistakes without letting him know how I feel about it. Those kids are trouble. Something is going to happen and I just hope Virgil isn't with them when it does. I refuse to sit idly by while another brother is headed for trouble with the law," John told me looking right at me._

_I looked away from him. I knew he was talking about me and the trouble I had gotten into back when we lived in Florida. I had gotten picked up by the police a few times because of the kids I had been hanging with. It had been right after Mom had died and I was pretty sure that if John hadn't been so busy trying to take care of the other three, run the house, and do his own school work that he would have gotten involved then too. As it was, he felt responsible even though I was the eldest. I should've been helping John look after things at home not running around with the crowd I was. I should've been looking out for him._

_I was about to say something else when I noticed Virgil coming down the steps. I could tell something was wrong by the look on his face and the glistening of unshed tears in his eyes._

"_Virgil, what's wrong?" I asked standing up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw John stand up from his seat on the couch._

"_That was Mrs. Chandler," Virgil said. I recognized the last name as the last name of one of the friends he was suppose to be out with tonight. "Frank and Ken were drinking and running around tonight. Frank ran a red light and . . ." Virgil's voice trailed off and I knew he was trying not to cry. _

_I started toward him but Virgil walked past me and went right to John._

"_John, I'm sorry about everything. I should have listened to you. I should've known you were only trying to look out for me," I heard him say as he fell into John's arms. John put his arms around him and hugged him close. "I could've been with them. I should've been with them," Virgil said, crying now. "John, I'm sorry about everything I said to you. About . . ."_

"_It's okay," John told him softly cutting off Virgil's apology. "Everything is forgotten. I'm just thankful you weren't with them tonight."_

"Hey, Scott you okay?" I heard John ask breaking through my thoughts.

I looked at the screen to see John's concerned face looking back at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I told him trying to smile and reassure him that he was okay. John didn't look all that convinced. "Really." I told him again.

"Okay," John said still not sounding completely convinced. "Keep me informed about what goes on between those two and Scott . . ."

"Yeah."

"Promise me you'll stay out of it."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"I trust you Scott," John told me. "I just don't trust your diplomacy skills."

Gordon's POV:

It wasn't long after Scott left my room that I went looking for Alan. It didn't take me long to find him as he was sitting out by the pool. He and Fermat was sitting on the side of the pool, they're feet dangling inside.

"Hey Alan can we talk?" I called out as I walked to him, wanting to make my presence known before I overheard something that they didn't want me to or that I didn't want to overhear.

"Ah, I'll c-c-catch up with you later A-A-Alan," Fermat said standing up before Alan had a chance to give me an answer.

"Thanks," I said softly to Fermat as he walked past me toward the house.

I walked over to Alan and sat down next to him. Suddenly I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to say. The words I had planned to say up in my room had suddenly escaped me.

"Gordon, I'm sorry about what I said. It just slipped out."

"Yeah, I think you already said that," I told him thinking about the note he had wrote. Alan looked over at me. "I finally got around to reading your note," I told him.

"Took you long enough," Alan commented.

"What can I say, I'm stubborn," I told him. "But seriously Alan, I accept your apology and I want to apologize myself. I was just so wrapped up in my own guilt about the accident on the mission that it was all I could focus on. I never even stopped to consider that you might feel the same way about what happened at school."

"I didn't set out to start a fire. Even I'm not that desperate to get out of class even chemistry."

"We all know that," I said trying hard not to laugh. "I guess we both messed up this time huh."

"Yeah, only thing is Dad doesn't hate you."

"Dad doesn't hate you either Alan," Gordon said. "He's just frustrated. You've gone to more schools than the four of us put together."

"Don't remind me. Being the youngest sucks."

"You can say that again," I said looking out across the pool. I felt eyes on me and looked over at Alan to see his eyes on me. "Hey, you might be the youngest member of this family but I'm the youngest member of International Rescue and its not easy. Seems like Dad is always watching me like a hawk just waiting for me to mess up but I know he's just looking out for all of us. What we doing isn't easy and it isn't safe but Dad is trying to keep us as safe as he can and that means making sure that we're as prepared for anything that might happen as best as he can. If you're going to join us someday then you're going to have to get a little bit more serious about things. That's part of what you should be learning at school."

"I'm starting to think that I might not be cut out for International Rescue."

"Yes you are. Maybe you're not ready now but one day you will be. Besides you have to become a Thunderbird," I told him.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't want to be stuck as the baby of the group," I told him.

Before I knew what was happening, Alan grabbed a hold of me and pulled us both into the pool. It was nice to have things back to normal again, I thought as I grabbed Alan and pushed him back underneath the water.

The End

P.S. - and if you're wondering yes Alan passed his finals as he is in Wharton Academy in the movie.


End file.
